The Band
by 78Violetfan
Summary: Set after Junior year during the summer, Finn feels bad for hurting Quinn so he tries to make up for it. Sam decides to put togehter a band, he asks Finn, and Puck to join him, and later Quinn. Quinn/Sam Finn/Rachel and others.
1. Five AM

**Due to the reviews that I recieved for Can I Have This Dance? I decided to write another Quinn/Sam fic, so please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>So, Junior year was over and so were Quinn and Finn, though Finn felt awful about what he said to her after the funeral for Sue's sister. He really still wanted to be friends with her, like really bad. Quinn was a good person, and he would always love her...she was his first love.<p>

So, it became his mission to be sure that she was okay, and to befriend her again. He really didn't want to lose her in his life, so on the first day of summer he called his recent girlfriend Rachel to enlist in her help.

"Hello, Finn." She greeted him, "you do realize it's five a.m. right?"

Finn nodded as he looked at his clock, "yeah, I couldn't sleep."

Rachel sighed, "well, I kind of figured."

Finn switched hands with the phone, "look, I need your help."

"With what?"

"Quinn."

* * *

><p>Sam was sitting in his hotel room at the desk, he was looking at a picture of him and Quinn when they dated. It was his favorite picture; it was his favorite because Quinn was wearing his letter jacket over the simple outfit of jeans and a t-shirt. His arm was around her shoulder staring at her beautiful face as she laughed at one of the impressions he had done for her. They were walking around the park in Lima, and some photographer decided to snap a picture of them. The best part of the picture was that it showed the real Quinn, the one with no makeup and now evil grin, or a HBIC glare, it was just her with her dorky yet sylish glasses because one of her contacts had ripped in her eye earlier on in the date.<p>

Sam continued to stare at the picture, and then his glance changed to the hotel room phone sitting on the bedside table, he wanted so badly to call her, but he didn't want to be a rebound guy so he decided not to, after all Quinn and Finn had only broken up two weeks prior.

He set the picture on the desk and looked back over to the two beds that were in the room. His parents were fast asleep in one of them, and Stevie and Stacy were sound asleep in the other; after all it was five a.m. he himself should be asleep. So with that he walked over to the little pad on the floor that he had made for himself and laid down (he was seventeen, there was no way he was going to share a bed with his younger siblings). He closed his eyes and soon drifted off to a sound sleep.

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry was of course a morning person, even during the summer she contined to do her morning routine starting as six in the morning, but this was just insane. There she was sitting in Finn's truck in the passenger seat at five-fifteen while he pulled out of her driveway, "may I ask where we're going?"<p>

Finn looked at her, "I told you, I need your help with Quinn."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "why are you even bothering with her, she's too stubborn to admit that she is in need of friends, and you do realize she's trying to get over you right?"

Finn's eyes darted away from the road ahead to his girlfriend as he shrugged, "I hurt her Rach, and I already told you, I'll always care for her...Yes I realize she's trying to get over me, but you're right she does need friends, and I want to be one of them."

Rachel heaved out a heavy sigh as she nodded, "fine...where are we going?"

Finn cleared his throat, "her house."

Rachel shook her head wildly, "whoa, whoa Finn...I-I don't even have any makeup on!"

Finn raised his eyebrows at her, "so?"

Rachel whiped her head toward him, "so! So she's Quinn Fabray, she absolutely hates me, and I really don't feel the need of giving her another reason to make fun of me."

"I don't understand," Finn stated.

Rachel shrugged, "she'll see how ugly I am, or take a picture of me and post it on the school website so everyone can see me and write derogatory messages all around the message board. It'll make my life a whole hell of a lot worse."

Finn couldn't help but chuckle, "Rach, you're beautiful."

Rachel shook her head, "don't laugh at me!"

"And besides, you think after we ring the doorbell and wake her up, she'll jump out of bed put makeup on and come downstairs looking perfect?"

Rachel glared at him, "may I add that she doesn't need makeup to look perfect"

Finn shrugged, "and neither do you." He pulled into the driveway of a very, very big white house.

"Quinn lives here?" Rachel asked.

Finn nodded, "yeah, it's a pretty nice place, but once you step foot inside you kind of feel it's all fake."

Rachel had no idea what that meant.

The tall boy cut the engine off and unbuckled. Then he stepped out of the vehicle and walked over to the other side to open the door for the short diva. Rachel stepped outside and shook her head, "this is a really bad idea." She mumbled. Finn sighed and grabbed her hand as he led her down the walkway to the porch of the Fabray's house. He stepped up to the door and rang the doorbell. He had to ring it twice. And after a moment Rachel shook her head, "that's it, she's not home...let's go." she tried to turn away but Finn's long arm pulled her back, "Rach, stay." He told her. Rachel looked at him a moment before hearing the click of a lock and looking back at the brown wooden door that was being opened.

Quinn stood there with her hair a mess and in a simple white tank top and pajama pants with Garfield on them, she had her glasses covering her eyes. She stared at them with a blank expression before stating, "yes, I know you two are together now, there's no need to rub it in my face." She stepped back and tried to shut the door, but Finn stopped her. The blonde girl looked at him, this time the hurt was clearly written on her face, "what do you want?"

Rachel had to admit, she actually felt sorry for the HBIC, she looked so lost, and hurt. "Quinn, we just wanted to stop by and extend our hands in friendship. We realize that you feel alone right now, and you've already clearly made it visible to me that all you think you're capable of is being popular in high school but..."

"It's not true Quinn, you're so much more than that," the brunette boy interrupted.

Quinn glanced at him, "you don't get to talk to me," she looked at Rachel, "neither of you do."

Rachel shook her head, "Quinn, we're sorry...but come on, why did you start dating Finn in the first place? You started to just four months away from prom, was that all it was for?"

Finn looked at Quinn expectantly, that had never even crossed his mind.

Quinn scoffed, "and there you go Berry...right after offering me friendshiip you slip right under and claim that I was only using Finn. Well for your information I wasn't the only one who cheated."

Rachel shook her head, "We already know that I cheated on him as well, I did it out of anger and it was wrong, but I didn't get pregnant."

Quinn shook her head, "I wasn't talking about you."

Finn looked between his ex and his current girlfriend.

"Then who, may I ask, were you talking about Quinn?"

Quinn looked at Finn, "him."

Finn shook his head, "whoa, I never cheated."

Quinn laughed, "not this time around...do you even know why I slept with Puck."

Finn shook his head, "no, we never really talked about it."

Quinn nodded, "that's because you never asked...Santana saw you two together in the auditorium, she told me about it."

"What?" Rachel asked bewildered.

Quinn gave her a small, but sad smirk, "and I knew that you wanted her Finn, when you started talking about Glee...you didn't ask me to join, you just said that it was great, and that you sounded great when you sang duets." She paused for a moment, there were tears threatening her eyes, but she'd be damned if she let them fall. "So I felt miserable, like I had done something wrong, like I wasn't who you wanted me to be...I found Puck at the park, well actually he found me. He called me beautiful, and at the time I felt ugly and fat, I felt horrible so we walked around the park talking, and he listened. I thought, wow maybe Puckerman's not as bad as I always thought he was, but then we got to my house and he pulled out the wine coolers. I drank one and I invited him in...you know the rest."

Finn couldn't believe his ears, "it was one kiss Quinn."

The blonde shook her head, "I think I didn't do that bad choosing my first boyfriend, you know it could have been worse."

Rachel looked at Finn then at Quinn, "I'm sorry."

Quinn glanced at Rachel, "is there a reason that this couldn't have waited until a better time, preferably sometime after five a.m."

Finn nodded, "yeah, I don't think it can wait at all, I need to know that we're okay Q."

Quinn looked at Frankenteen, "don't call me that."

And with that she stepped back again and successfully slammed the door in the couples face.

* * *

><p>Three hours later Finn and Rachel were sitting in the driveway of the Berry's house, "you call him," Finn said giving her the phone.<p>

Rachel shook her head, "no, it was your idea, you call him," she pushed the phone back into his hand.

"no, you do it," the phone was pushed into the small girls hands.

"no, you!" She gave it back to him.

"Rach, please, just do it," Finn pleaded giving her the phone.

Rachel sighed, "Finn, this is your problem," she dialed the number on the phone and pressed it back into his hand, "you deal with it."

Finn gave her his best death glare before putting the phone up to his ear.

"Hello?" A voice asked.

Finn nodded, "yeah, Sam?"

"No, this is Stevie."

Finn shook his head, "oh, sorry. Is Sam there?"

"Yeah," The young boy answered before Finn heard a muffled movement across the line.

"Hello?" The older Evans boy asked.

"Hey Sam, it's Finn. I got a favor to ask you."

Sam nodded, "what's up?" He really didn't want to help Finn right now, not after he worked so hard to steal Quinn away from him just to break up with her in the end.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...if you like it enough.<strong>

**Review Please, I want to know what you think!**


	2. Roses?

**Okay so, thank you for all of your reviews they were wonderful, and they inspired me to write this next chapter. Well that did and the fact that finals in school suck, and I was bored all day! Anyway happy reading!**

* * *

><p>Sam was now standing on Quinn's porch right before the door cotemplating on whether or not to ring the bell. It was eleven thirty-five now. He shook his head, he couldn't believe that Finn had convinced him to do this.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Just, before you hang up, hear me out okay?" Finn said into the phone, he looked at Rachel who gave him and encouraging smile.<em>

_Sam sighed, "yeah, okay." He hoped he wouldn't regret that decision._

_Finn cleared his throat, "so, Rachel and I went over to Quinn's house this morning to apologize, I really hurt her and I wish that I could change what I said to her, I want to take it back but I can't. As soon as we got there she tried to slam the door in our face, she wouldn't listen to us, and I really am sorry."_

_Sam cleared his throat, "just get to the point." He sounded really irratated_

_Finn swallowed hard, "um-well-I-my point is that I feel awful, and I still want to be friends with Quinn, I mean she's awesome, and I just want her to forgive me." _

_The blonde boy considered it, Finn was right; Quinn was pretty awesome, "okay, so where do I fit into this?" He was slightly confused as to why Finn wanted his help._

_Finn smirked, "well, I happen to know for a fact that she still loves you, while we were dating it was kind of one of the things that I was able to read on her face. Of course she may not realize, or it may take some time for her to give into it, but she does still love you."_

_Now Sam understood, Finn wanted him to get close to Quinn and help convince her to forgive the brunette boy. Clever (though it wasn't). "Dude, this is a low shot." Sam muttered._

_Finn sighed, "look, the way I see it is this is your opportunity for you to go after Quinn again and win her heart back." He paused for a moment before sighing, "just, you know, while you're at it let her know that you think she should forgive me."_

_Sam couldn't believe he was saying this but he said it anyway, "alright, but just so you know, I'm doing this for her. Not you." _Okay so maybe I'm really doing this for me, but Finn doesn't need to know that, _He thought._

* * *

><p>So there he stood on her porch shifting his weight from foot to foot trying to strike up the nerve to ring the bell. He shook his head, "come on Sam, it can't be that hard. Just reach up and push the stupid button," he muttered to himself. His arm moved away from his side and his hand hovered at the doorbell, but in the last minute he shook his head and let his arm fall, "forget it."<p>

"Sam?" A small voice asked from behind.

The blonde boy whipped around, just to be faced with the very beautiful Quinn Fabray. Sam just wanted to scream out _I love you Quinn Fabray, and with me you'll never feel pain again!_ as loud as he could, but he didn't. Instead he gave her a very sheepish grin, "hey."

Quinn walked up the stairs with her face expressionless, "what are you doing here?"

Sam shrugged, "I was just...admiring your mother's...roses." He said as he pointed to the white-ish, purple flowers.

Quinn shook her head, "those are lillies."

_Damn!_ Sam cursed himself internally, "oh."

Quinn pushed past him and unlocked the door, she then turned to say something to him but thought better of it.

However before the blonde girl crossed the threshold Sam caught her left wrist with his right hand, "I know you're hurting..." He said quietly. Quinn didn't face him. Sam sighed, "I just want you know know that if you ever want to talk, I'll listen, I'm pretty damn good at that."

Quinn turned around, "I...I'm not hurting." She shook her head, "I'm fine."

Sam furrowed his eyebrows before nodding, "I know you're fine."

The girl then turned around and went into her house closing the door behind her.

Sam shook his head _Crash and Burn_, he thought before turning to head down the stairs. He stopped however when he heard his name being whispered from behind. He looked back to see Quinn staring at him with both guilt and sorrow filled eyes, "do you want to come in?" She asked. "My mom's not home and I kind of don't want to be alone."

_Hell yeah! _Sam gave her a small smile, "sure."

Quinn nodded before leading him inside. She directed him to the livingroom while she herself went into the kitchen.

Sam walked over and sat down on the couch, "you can do this Evans," he said to himself, "It's just Quinn...yeah, just Quinn the girl of your dreams, and probably the love of your life...but it's just Quinn." He shook his head, "you are a smart, sensitive, awesome, sexy guy...and you can do this." He smiled to himself, "yeah."

"Do what?" Quinn asked kind of amused by what she had heard of the boys pep talk (though she had only heard the end).

_Oh God, she heard! _Sam shook his head, "um, I'm sorry."

Quinn chuckled as she walked over to the couch and sat next to him, she handed him one of the soda's she had grabbed. Sam gave her a small smile as he took it from her, "thanks." Quinn nodded and took a drink of her own now opened soda, "so, you've caught my attention, and now I'm curious...what can you do?" She asked again.

And Sam thought she had forgotten, ha! Yeah right. Sam shook his head, "I uh...well...how are you?"

Quinn looked at him with her slight HBIC glare on, "I already told you, I'm fine." She looked at the floor, to avoid her hurt expression being seen, "and I don't want to talk about me. Stop avoiding it and just answer the damn question."

Sam shrugged, "I uh, well...I want to start a...band?" _What! _He had no idea where that came from.

Quinn glanced at him before staring straight ahead, "oh, uh...awesome."

Sam nodded, "yeah, and you're artistic," he pointed out.

Quinn turned to him, "and what's that supposed to mean?"

Sam shrugged, "well, I'm-I'm not exactly sure."

Quinn laughed, and the sound was music to his ears. She then smiled at him an actual smile too, not a fake one, "and what would your band be called?"

Sam panicked, _nice job Sam, now she's asking about it and you have absolutely no freaking answers! _He shook his head, "I haven't actually figured that out yet."

The two blondes sat in scilence a moment before Sam had an idea, "hey, remember when I said you were artistic?"

Quinn shook her head, "it was just a moment ago, but no, I don't remember."

Sam slapped her in the arm lightly, "hey, I am a dyslexic kid okay, don't make fun of me."

The girl giggled, "I may be wrong, but I'm positve that, that has nothing to do with dyslexia."

Sam shook his head, "just stop." He laughed, "anyway, as I was saying, you're artistic and I just realized what that means, you wanna name my band?"

Quinn laughed again, "uh, no. If I did that no sane person on earth would ever listen to your music."

Sam laughed also, "oh, come on, I doubt the name would be that bad."

Quinn set her soda on the table, "I'd rather not try risking it."

Sam took a drink of his soda and set it beside hers, "so, where were you this morning?" He asked, he had decided it'd be best if he changed the subject.

Quinn shrugged, "I had a session with our Reverend today."

Sam nodded, "oh, how's that going?"

Quinn gave him a sarcastic laugh, "well, seeing as my mother never shows up...I'm gonna say that the family therapy is working quite well."

He gave her a small sympathetic smile, "where is your mom?"

Quinn shook her head, "no, idea, she didn't come home last night...she's probably out at a bar drunk with her current boyfriend."

Sam couldn't help but feel sorry for her; she had divorced parents, an older sister who never came to visit or called, a dad who wanted nothing to do with her, and a mother who claims to love her but hasn't done a whole lot to prove it.

Quinn reached over to the table and grabbed the TV remote, then she turned the TV on.

For a while it was the only sound in the room, the two blondes were quiet. However Quinn couldn't help but ask, "are you really starting a band?" Sam chuckled, "no, I came here only to see if you were okay."

Quinn frowned, "well damn, and I actually came up with a band name too."

Sam glanced at her, "really, what?"

Quinn shook her head, "oh, well, it doesn't matter now. You're not really starting a band."

Sam rolled his eyes, he really hated how she could be cute, mean, teasing and secretive all at the same time, "come on, Quinn?"

The hazel eyed girl shook her head, "no." She glanced around the room before her eyes settled on the clock, it was two thirty. She then turned back to her ex-boyfriend, "well I really appreciate this. I'm glad we're still friends Sam."

_Is that all?_ Sam wanted to ask it but he didn't. Quinn stood up and walked to the door. Sam followed. "I'm sorry to just be kicking you out like this, but I've made plans with Santana. We're gonna hang out all day."

Sam smiled, _and the Latina claims to be heartless. _"It's cool, you have fun," he said.

Quinn smiled back to him, it was that awesome Quinn Fabray smile that she always had, "thanks for coming by." She opened the door and the blonde boy left, although he was leaving much more confident now.

_Take that Finn Hudson!_

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it, Chapter two. I hope you enjoyed it. <strong>

**I know it probably isn't as good as the first one but I tried and I'm pretty happy with the outcome.**

**Please Review!**


	3. Conversations

**Sam and Mercedes, NO WAY! I don't really think they work well at all, Mercedes needs somone a little like herself, and she and Sam are nothing alike. However since the Prom episode; I kinda figured they were getting together...Dumb...**

**Anyway enough rambling on about my disappointment it's time to say HELL YEAH, to the Quinn/Santana friendship in the New York episode, they are so totally obviously friends.**

**And now I introduce you to chapter 3! Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>Sam stepped up to his hotel room and pulled out his card key, "you rock man, Sam you totally kicked ass today." He smiled at himself, before it turned into a frown, <em>well except for the flowers, I mean how many times has your mother showed you the gardenflower book...and you still mixed lillies up with roses?_ _Unbelievable!_ He shook his head as he slid the card into the door and opened it up, _and dammit what was her band name!_

He stepped into the room and threw the card on the desk in the room. No one was 'home' right now they were currently at the park because Stevie, and Stacy had been complaining about being bored all the time; so his parents took them out. He walked over to the table and sat down flicking on the TV with the remote that was sitting there. He changed the channel over and over before he stopped on _The Terminator_, yeah Arnold Schwarzenegger may be in a bit of a situation and people may hate him now but that didn't stop Sam from enjoying one of his favorite movies.

He set the remote down, slid his hand into his pocket and relaxed. About ten minutes later the phone rang, Sam snapped out of his gaze toward the TV and nodded, "I'll be back," He imitated the movie before muting the TV and going to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sam!" Rachel greeted happily.

Sam shrugged, "hey, what's up?"

Rachel hummed, "well, I'm sitting here with Finn, and he just really wanted to check in and all, with what's going on."

Sam sighed, "give him the phone."

"I'll do that," the diva answered before he heard them exchange a few argumental words.

"Hey, Sam." Finn said.

"Finn, look I agreed to what you asked me for, but it will take time you know, I never even brought up your name."

"What, why?" That was the whole point of it.

Sam glanced at the TV, it was currently on his favorite part, he smiled sadly; he'd have to miss it, "because she didn't want to talk about that then, okay look I told you I'd do it and I'm doing it...so just be patient."

Finn didn't answer however Sam heard a muffled, "what does patient mean?" He assumed Finn had covered the reciever with his hand. He also heard the answer from Rachel, "oh, sweetie patient is the capacity to accept or tolerate delay, trouble, or suffering without getting angry or upset...so in your terms it just means waiting."

Sam sighed heavily before saying, "Finn."

Finn could be heard normally again as he said, "sorry dude, I realize I should probably back off a bit."

Sam nodded, "yeah," then he got a bright idea, "hey, Finn, how would you feel about being in a band?"

Finn chuckled, "oh, dude, that would be awesome! Am I starting one?" He asked seriously.

Sam shook his head, "no, but how would you like to join mine?"

He could hear the smile in Finn's voice as he answered, "awesome!"

Sam smirked, now Quinn would have to tell him her band name.

* * *

><p>Quinn was getting frustrated, she glanced at her clock, it had already been an hour. If she had known that she was going to get stood up by her best friend then she never would have made Sam leave. She shook her head, "well, God, I thought Santana and I were going to be friends again."<p>

She laid her head against the back of her couch and closed her eyes.

...and she was just about to fall alseep when the doorbell rang. She jumped up and walked to her door, she sighed and opened it.

The Latina stood there leaning against the doorway and gave her a smirk, "Q."

Quinn just shook her head and slammed the door in her face.

There were two knocks on the door, "Q, come on, open the door."

Quinn stood there staring at the wooden door, but she said nothing.

The knocking continued, "Q...Quinn, come on."

Quinn kicked the door, "no!"

Santana started knocking faster and it became more frantic.

Quinn pressed her hands over her ears as the knocking got louder, "ugh, Santana stop it!"

She could hear a little laughter behind the door, "oh, hell no Q, I'm not stopping until you open the damn door and let me in."

Quinn stared at the door hard, why did Santana have to be so damn demanding? However she swung the door open anyway and had to catch the raven haired girl before she fell to the floor.

Santana stood up straighter as she caught her balance, "damn Quinn, you are messed up, I really didn't expect you to give in that fast."

"You're late."

Santana shook her head, "yeah, and I'm really sorry about that, I had to stop at the Hummel place and have Burt run a check on my truck, the stupid thing broke down on the way here."

Quinn gave her a questioning glance.

Santana raised her hand, "I swear to it Quinn, that I'm not lying."

Quinn shrugged, "whatever, are we gonna get this thing on or what?"

Santana smiled as she wrapped her arm around the blonde's shoulder, "you know Q, that short hair of yours is doing pretty damn good."

Quinn smiled, "I love it."

Santana agreed, "yeah, it's definately hot, not that the long hair wasn't, but it definately works also." The two walked out the door and walked down the steps before the Latina stopped, "wait, where's your car?" She asked.

Quinn shrugged, "my dad won the family car in the divorce, so my mom and I are sharing...she has it right now."

Santana scoffed, "dammit, I really hate my truck...that stupid damn thing is making us walk the whole damn day."

Quinn gave her a sideways glance, "You say damn and awful lot Santana."

The Latina shrugged, "it's in my nature."

* * *

><p>"Why'd you want us to meet up?" Puck asked looking around, they were currently at The Lima Bean (they being himself, Sam and Finn).<p>

Finn shrugged, "don't ask me, Sam's the one who called."

Puck nodded, "duh, Frankenteen, I was talking to Trouty Mouth."

Sam rolled his eyes at the nickname, "I already told you, I wanna start a band."

Puck nodded as he looked at the sugar packets on the table, "I heard that much, and I agreed, so why are we meeting up?"

Sam shrugged, "I figured we needed to discuss it a little more...I mean with the vocals, and the instruments and all."

Finn sighed, "why, we can all sing, and I play drums as you two play guitar."

Sam nodded, "yeah, but what about bass, or keyboard?"

Puck slid the packages of sugar toward himself before he opened a few of them and poured them onto the table, "well, I play bass."

Finn looked at him oddly, "dude, what are you doing?"

Puck took his coffee cup and placed it so that it was balancing on its bottom edge within the sugar crystals, "nothing."

Sam looked at the two of them, "so, Finn will play the drums, Puck you'll play bass because I don't know how to play anything but guitar, so I'll play guitar. And I suppose we could all sing."

Puck shook his head, "nah, I mean the instruments fine, but we need a sexy front line person you know?"

Sam shrugged, "I am sexy."

Puck nodded, "Well, I'm a helluva lot sexier than either of you, but I'm talking girl sexy...change it up a bit you know, do the rockness stuff a little more like Paramore and a little less like Bon Jovi."

Finn shook his head, "but Bon Jovi's a great band."

The blonde boy nodded in agreement.

The mohawked kid nodded, "yeah, I know but dudes to be a successful band you need to know how to get the attention of everyone. The way I see it is this...the ladies will love us because we're all some very good looking dudes. And the guys will probably only listen if word gets out that we're good, or if it's some gay guy, which of course wouldn't be a problem...but if you insert a certain sexy chick in the middle, guys will also be swooning over our music because of said hot chick."

Finn nodded, "huh, kind of makes since."

Puck nodded, "yeah, it does, and it'll also help distract from the band name if we end up with a lame-ass one."

* * *

><p><strong>So that concludes chapter 3, hope you enjoyed it.<strong>

**Let me know what you think!**

**Please...**


	4. Coffee and IceCream

**Thanks for the reviews, I appreciate it...and now as I laugh at That 70's Show I write you Chapter 4...hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Rachel entered The Lima Bean arm in arm with Kurt, "I'm just saying that while Finn does dress like a lumberjack, I'd definately rather deal with that than him looking like a biker," She said to boy who was currently sweeping his hair to the side.<p>

Kurt sighed, "no, you see Rachel, you misinterpreted what I was hinting at...I don't plan on changing his look to a biker man look, I plan on changing it from that lumberjack look to something with a little more class, and maybe a little more edge...leather would work well for him."

Rachel shook her head chuckling as she spotted her boyfriend with Puck and Sam at another table, "why are they here?"

Kurt shrugged, "maybe they wanted coffee." He suggested sarcastically.

Rachel continued to walk over to the table that Finn was currently sitting at while dragging Kurt along with her, "hey guys."

Finn, Puck and Sam glanced up from the table, "oh, hey babe," Finn said.

"s'up Berry," Puck greeted as he placed his coffee cup back on the table and swept the sugar crystals to the floor.

Sam looked at Rachel, "hi."

Kurt sighed, "uh, hello...gay friend wearing a black jacket standing right here," he said slightly annoyed. How could they ignore him?

Puck wiped his hands off as he looked up at Kurt, "whoa, you're gay!"

Sam shook his head, "and there's no way that, that jacket is black!"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "that's not funny."

Finn smiled his crooked smile, "actually it was kind of."

Kurt huffed, "whatever, I'm getting coffee," he turned around before looking at Rachel, "the usual?" He asked, to which the reply was a simple nod.

As Kurt walked away Rachel turned back to the table, "so, may we join you?" She asked politely.

Finn shook his head, "uh, sorry, but we're actually kind of talking about something important."

Rachel shrugged, "what's that?"

Puck shrugged, "we're looking for a sexy chick to lead our band."

Rachel's mouth dropped open, "what!"

Sam shrugged, "we're starting a band, we need a lead singer."

Rachel shook her head, "I don't care about that part, get back to the 'sexy chick' thing!"

Finn waved his hands, "it's not what you think, it was Puck's idea for the chick to be sexy...I was totally gonna suggest you."

Rachel glared at him, "oh."

Finn shook his head frantically, "that is not what I meant at all!" He looked at the other two sitting with him, his eyes begging for help.

Sam and Puck were both chuckling, however Puck shook his head, "look Berry, it's not that you're not sexy and all, it's just you're not the right kind of sexy. Also you're into the whole Broadway thing...what would happen if we stayed a band for so long we got famous and world tours and all with you as our lead singer and then all of a sudden you quit to do your Broadway thing...we already know that, that is inevitable...so there's no doubt in my mind about the decision we've made about you."

Rachel nodded, "oh."

"Hey, what about Santana!" Puck suggested, "I mean she is one ho..."

"Don't finish that sentence!" Rachel sneered, "and pick somebody else!"

Puck threw his hands up in defeat, "okay, okay, sorry."

* * *

><p>Quinn and Santana walked the sidewalk down on the main street looking through the windows as they ate the ice-cream Santana had bought for them. "Window shopping sucks," Santana muttered as she licked her ice-cream.<p>

Quinn shrugged, "I had kind of forgotten that you weren't allowed to eat in any of the stores."

Santana nodded, "yeah, me too." She looked at her friend, "I don't see how you can eat that, it looks horrible."

Quinn glanced at her ice-cream cone, they had each gotten three scoops, so she got a combination of her three favorite flavors; Green Tea, Coffee and Rocky Road. Quinn shrugged, "I'm sorry...but I love these flavors...I learned to love them all mixed together while I was pregnant with drizzle."

Santana looked at her, "with who?"

Quinn shrugged, "Beth, I always ate my ice-cream with bacon also, I remember that too."

The latina laughed, "why'd you call her drizzle?"

Quinn took a bite out of her ice-cream as she growled, "because Finn's a moron."

Santana chuckled, "oh." She took a bite of her own three flavored mix of Strawberry, Chocolate and Vanilla (yeah, she liked to keep things simple).

After a few more minutes of walking, Santana led them over to a bench and sat down, "I'm tired of glancing in the windows and not being able to buy anything because we're stuck outside," she said when she saw the questioning glance on the blonde's face. Quinn nodded in realization as she walked over and sat beside the other girl.

They sat in scilence before Santana looked at Quinn, "when do you think you'll be over Frankenteen?"

Quinn looked at her, "San?"

Santana shrugged, "I'm assuming it's a little too early to talk about this?"

Quinn shook her head, "well...look at it this way, I'll be ready to tell you when I'm over Finn, when you tell me when you're over Brittany."

The raven haired girl sighed, "alright, fair enough." She chuckled before she ate another bite of her ice-cream, "you know, you could always date guppy face."

Quinn couldn't help but chuckle, "why are you so mean?"

Santana shrugged, "it's just the way I am..." She sighed, "but seriously Q, while I was with him I know that the only thing Sam thought about was you, and how to get you back."

The blonde took another bite of her ice-cream, "well, it doesn't matter, I think going solo is the only thing that's good enough for me...I always screw up my relationships anyway."

"How so?" Santana asked.

Quinn shrugged, "well, Finn was my first boyfriend ever, I mean as Lucy no one ever dated me...I screwed up the thing with Finn when I cheated on him and got pregnant. I screwed up with Puck when I had our baby and he no longer felt like loving me. I screwed up with Sam when I cheated on him with Finn, and lastly I screwed up again with Finn because I'm a talentless bitch who isn't Rachel."

Santana chuckled, "no, actually Q, Finn screwed up on you. You two were great together and he's an idiot for thinking otherwise. I mean who in their right mind would choose Berry over you?"

Quinn shook her head, "come on, Rachel's kind of pretty."

"you just need somebody to love," Santana stated.

Quinn nodded sadly, "yeah."

Santana shrugged, "me too."

* * *

><p>Kurt and Rachel had left to meet up with Blaine and Mercedes to see a movie. Puck, Sam and Finn were still sitting in The Lima Bean.<p>

"I got it!" Finn snapped his fingers.

The other two looked up at him, "you got what?" Puck asked.

"Our lead singer," The tall boy answered.

"Who?" Sam questioned.

Finn looked between both of them, "Quinn," the other two shared a glance. Finn shook his head, "no, listen, it's a good idea...she's sexy we all know that, I mean we all dated her. She also has a great voice, I mean it may not be super strong but it'll still work, plus she doesn't necessarily have to be the only one who sings."

Puck nodded, "yeah, Quinn is total MILF, you can't deny that."

Sam shrugged, "yeah, I suppose."

Puck looked at him, "oh, come on Sam, you totally agree."

Sam nodded, He definately did, "yeah."

Puck stood up, "well, that settles that," he grabbed a handful of sugar packages and stuck them into his jacket pocket, "I'm outta here, I'll talk to you dudes later." He then grabbed his coffee before walking out of the building.

Sam looked at the other guy sitting with him, "won't Rachel mind that we chose Quinn?"

Finn shook his head, "no, she'll be cool with it..." He looked at the table, "I hope."

* * *

><p>Quinn and Santana finished their ice-cream and stood up, "hey, let's go in there." Quinn pointed across the street to a new music store.<p>

"The Hollywood Fame," Santana said,_ what the hell kind of store name is that?_

Quinn gave her a small smile, "I know it's a very stupid store name, but hey, we should still check it out."

Santana nodded, "okay, Q, whatever you want." She and Quinn walked across the street and entered the new store. It was a movie/music store and it had like everything and to top it all off the radio was playing and the song that just started was _She Will be Loved _by Maroon 5. The Latina chuckled, "oh, how ironic." She shot a glance at Quinn who smiled at her and began to sing with the radio.

_'Beauty queen of only eighteen_  
><em>She had some trouble with herself<em>  
><em>He was always there to help her<em>  
><em>She always belonged to someone else<em>

_I drove for miles and miles_  
><em>And wound up at your door<em>  
><em>I've had you so many times but somehow<em>  
><em>I want more'<em>

The blonde looked at her friend her eyes telling the Latina to sing along. So Santana joined her for the chorus and took the other two versus for herself.

_'I don't mind spending everyday_  
><em>Out on your corner in the pouring rain<em>  
><em>Look for the girl with the broken smile<em>  
><em>Ask her if she wants to stay awhile<em>  
><em>And she will be loved<em>  
><em>She will be loved<em>

_Tap on my window knock on my door_  
><em>I want to make you feel beautiful<em>  
><em>I know I tend to get so insecure<em>  
><em>It doesn't matter anymore<em>

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_  
><em>It's compromise that moves us along, yeah<em>  
><em>My heart is full and my door's always open<em>  
><em>You can come anytime you want'<em>

Next it was both of them again.

_'I don't mind spending everyday_  
><em>Out on your corner in the pouring rain<em>  
><em>Look for the girl with the broken smile<em>  
><em>Ask her if she wants to stay awhile<em>  
><em>And she will be loved<em>  
><em>And she will be loved<em>  
><em>And she will be loved<em>  
><em>And she will be loved'<em>

During the next verse Quinn and Santana traded lines each singing every other one, so they weren't singing the same line, before Santana took over the next two lines and led them both into the chorus.

_'I know where you hide_  
><em>Alone in your car<em>  
><em>Know all of the things that make you who you are<em>  
><em>I know that goodbye means nothing at all<em>  
><em>Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls<em>

_Tap on my window knock on my door_  
><em>I want to make you feel beautiful<em>

_I don't mind spending everyday_  
><em>Out on your corner in the pouring rain<em>  
><em>Look for the girl with the broken smile<em>  
><em>Ask her if she wants to stay awhile<em>  
><em>And she will be loved<em>  
><em>And she will be loved<em>  
><em>And she will be loved<em>  
><em>And she will be loved'<em>

The next verse was the blonde's, before the latina sang her verse and they both ended the song together.

_'Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_  
><em>Please don't try so hard to say goodbye<em>

_Yeah_  
><em>I don't mind spending everyday<em>  
><em>Out on your corner in the pouring rain<em>

_Try so hard to say goodbye'_

They ended the song laughing, "oh, Q, since when have we become so lame?" The raven haired girl asked.

Quinn shrugged, "I blame Mr. Schuester."

Santana nodded, "totally agree."

* * *

><p><strong>I love Jackie, Mila Kunis is an awesome actress...<strong>

**...Anyway thanks for reading, I figured that since it was Glee, there should be a song in there somewhere, especially since it's called The Band...and I hope the song worked well...**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and please review!**


	5. Movies

**Sorry it took a little longer, I kind of lost my muse, but...yay, it's back again!**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

><p>Sam was sitting in his hotel room strumming on his guitar trying to keep his mind off of Quinn, though it was kind of impossible. He wanted really badly to pick up his phone and call her, but he knew that she was out. She had said that she would be out all day with Santana and that was only three hours ago. However he desperately wanted to know if she would join the band, he was really hoping she would...it was definitely a good choice to choose her...in his opinion anyway.<p>

"What are we doing?" His sister Stacy asked as she watched him strum absentmindedly.

Sam snapped out of his gaze into 'space' and glanced at his younger sister, "uh, nothing...just strumming."

Stacy nodded, "oh, okay."

Sam looked around, "hey, when did you get back, I thought you'd be at the park all day?" That is what his mother told him.

The little girl smiled, "we're not back, I'm just grabbing your basketball...Stevie and I want to play, and there's not one at the park."

Sam just now realized she was holding his orange basketball, "well, it's nice that you asked," he commented sarcastically.

His sister just rolled her eyes, "oh, please I knew you'd have no problem with it." That was all she said before she walked back out the door.

Sam sighed and continued on with his strumming as he sang quietly, "_oh, and I was like baby, baby, baby...oh. Like baby, baby, baby...no_." He stopped strumming and glanced back at the picture of him and Quinn that was still on the desk, "_I thought you'd always be mine, mine_."

* * *

><p>Quinn had found three movies that she absolutely loved: <em>Riding In Cars With Boys<em>, _Crossroads_, and _The Runaways_, they were definitely going home with her today. She carried them with her as she walked the isles of the store; it may have had a stupid name, but the store was absolutely amazing.

Santana however was looking in the music section, they both knew what the other liked so they decided to split it up: Santana would take the music, if Quinn would take the movies. So far luck was on the Latina's side she found the _Coyote Ugly_ soundtrack which she absolutely loved, the Britney Spears _Blackout_ CD which she knew Quinn wanted, and Eminem's _Encore _CD.

The raven haired girl and the blonde met back up near the bathroom, "any luck?" Santana asked.

Quinn nodded and showed her the movies, "amazing," she said as her friend looked them over.

Santana glanced back up with a disappointed face, "really?"

Quinn rolled her eyes, "come on, Santana, these movies are amazing...first of all_ Riding In Cars With Boys_ is a true story that tells about a high school drop-out who got pregnant at fifteen, yet she has her baby and still tries to live life to the fullest, of course she deals with challenges along the way. I mean hello, this movie is kind of like me...except I had a girl and not a boy, and I didn't drop out of school...and I didn't keep my baby...but anyway it's truly an amazing movie, Drew Barrymore is like _the_ best actress out there, if I were to become an actress, which I doubt that would happen, I would like to work alongside her...also this is by far one of the best performances of Brittany Murphy, I mean she was always great, but this was definitely one of my favorite movies of hers, right after _Clueless._" She paused for a moment to make sure Santana was still listenting.

The other girl was of course listening, she had never in her life heard Quinn say that much before and she knew that if she didn't listen Quinn would probably spiral into a depression over Frankenteen again...and besides that, the movie did seem kind of interesting.

Quinn looked at the other movies in her hand, "secondly," she began, "Britney Spears in _Crossroads_...hello amazing, then there's the fact that Anson Mount is a very good looking dude, and Taryn Manning with Zoe Saldana make two very hilarious characters, Mimi is awesome."

Santana couldn't help but notice that Mimi the one Quinn pointed to was pregnant, was she trying to tell her something with the two pregnant girl movies?

Quinn then held out _The Runaways_, "Dakota Fanning is totally awesome, obviously she is one of the best actresses of her time, and Kristen Stewart did a pretty damn good time in helping bring the band back...come on San, you'll like'em if you give them a try."

The Latina looked at her friend, "is there a pregnant girl in that movie," she nodded her head toward the one Quinn was currently holding up.

Quinn laughed, "no, it's about an all girl rock band."

Santana nodded, "okay." Good.

Quinn shrugged, "oh, I also found this, cause I know you love it so much..." She pulled another movie out and showed it two her friend.

"_Thirteen!_" Santana gasped, "oh my God, I love this movie!" She glanced at the blonde who smiled in return. "Thanks Q."

Quinn nodded, "yeah, yeah...so what did you find?"

Santana showed her the CD's, "well first is the _Coyote Ugly_ Soundtrack, cause you know how much I love that movie, and the music on it's pretty good also...then I found Eminem's _Encore_ CD, I figured I could put the songs on your ipod, you tend to complain about my rap music...but I know you listen to it too." She smiled at the face Quinn was making at that moment. She laughed, "then I found this for you..." She showed Quinn the _Blackout _CD, "I know how much you love Britney Spears, and I know that this one is missing from your collection, so I figured what the hell, I'd grab it for you."

Quinn couldn't resist she just had to hug the other girl, "oh Santana, thank you, thank you, thank you!" To top it all off she gave a big kiss to the cheek of the other girl which really annoyed the hell out of that other girl.

* * *

><p>It was seven o'clock now, and Finn stood on the porch to the Berry's house shifting his weight from left to right as he stared at the doorbell. He was kind of nervous to ring it, he decided now would be the better time to tell Rachel they chose Quinn, well it was either now or at their first rehearsal (which he was sure Rachel would want to come to). He shook his head and took a deep breath before reaching forward and pressing the button. It rang and there was an answer imediately.<p>

"hello, Finn, I wasn't aware that you were coming over?" Rachel said as she let him in.

Finn stepped inside and shook his head, "yeah, sorry, I should have called."

"nonsense, nonsense...my fathers are out at dinner, they asked me to join them, but I kindly declined stating that I had already earlier eaten with Mercedes, Kurt, and Blaine." Rachel smiled as she walked toward the kitchen.

Finn followed behind slowly, he was trying to figure out how to word it in a way that she wouldn't get angry...he really had lost all the confidence he had at the coffee shop hoping she wouldn't get mad.

Rachel walked over to the sink and began to wash the dishes, Finn assumed he had interrupted her. She pulled out a plate and began scrubbing it with the soaped up blue sponge. "So why are you here, may I ask?" She shot a glance at her boyfriend.

Finn stood in the doorway of the kitchen ready to run for it, "uh, I just wanted to see how your movie went?"

The small girl sighed as she placed the plate in the other sink to be rinsed, "not good...well, the others seemed to enjoy it, but I found it to be quite terrible. The plot was awful, the acting was mediocre, and it wasn't funny at all."

Finn was a little confused, "oh, what'd you go see?"

Rachel picked up another plate and began to wash it, "_Scream 4_."

Finn chuckled, "really, you didn't like it?"

Rachel shook her head, "not really, no."

Finn sighed, "oh, cause I thought it was pretty awesome when I went to see it with Quinn."

Rachel looked at him, "you went to see it with _her_?"

_Oops, maybe I should've left that part out,_ Finn thought as he shrugged, "well, we were dating at the time, and she really wanted me to take her to see it...I mean, she loves the _Scream_ movies, she has the first three!" He scratched his head, "plus, I couldn't exactly say no, I wanted to see it also, and we both enjoyed it...wait...you and I weren't together at the time, Quinn and I were, so it shouldn't matter to you."

Rachel sighed, "fine, I guess you're right...well, no wonder you dated her, you both have terrible taste in movies."

"Well, at least she enjoys something other than musicals," Finn said it before it reached his brain. Next thing he knew he was being hit in the shoulder with something that made a _splosh!_ type of sound. He looked at her, "did you just throw a sponge at me?"

Rachel nodded while she gave him her best glare, "you're lucky I wasn't holding a knife at the moment Finn Hudson!"

Finn waved his hands, "wait, wait...Rach come on don't be mad, I didn't mean it like that!"

Rachel rolled her eyes, "is this really what you came over here to talk about...movies?"

Finn shrugged, "no, not really."

She stepped toward him and he couldn't help but flinch. Rachel continued to glare as she asked, "then what did you want?"

The tall boy couldn't help but stumble on his words, "w-we picked a l-lead for our ba-band."

Rachel nodded, "oh, and who might that be?"

Finn swallowed hard on the lump that formed in his throat, "Quinn."

* * *

><p><strong>And I'm gonna end it there...<strong>

**...hope you enjoyed it, and please let me know what you think...**

**...thanks...**


	6. Sexy

**Thanks again for the reviews, and thank you to everyone who is reading this, it's pretty awesome that you like it.**

**So here's chapter 6, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Quinn and Santana paid for the movies and CD's and left the store, "where to next, Fabray?" The Latina asked.<p>

Quinn shrugged and took a look around, "I don't know...I picked the store, how about you pick the next place?"

Santana gave her and eye roll but she nodded anyway, "well I'm hungry, so hows about we get our eats on?"

Quinn quirked an eyebrow at her, "your grammer truly amazes me."

The raven haired girl just smiled, "hey, we's be goin' to breadstix."

* * *

><p>"You chose who?" Rachel growled.<p>

Finn shook his head, he was beginning to think that this was a really bad idea, "uh...Quinn."

Rachel gave him a cold laugh, "really, Finn? After everything, you chose _her_?"

Finn shrugged, "w-well I told you I wanted to be friends with her."

"Yes, and being friends with her is fine, but just friends...you said nothing about bandmates!" Rachel yelled. She was definitely glad her fathers weren't here to witness all of this.

Finn sighed, "look, Rachel it's all about friendship, that's all it will be with us. This will help me get back into her life as her friend."

"I think it's more than that!" Rachel seethed.

Finn gave her his confused look, "wait, what?"

Rachel stepped toward him waving her hands frantically as she talked, "you know exactly what I said. I think that this is your attempt to get Quinn back, you realize that you still love her and that is the only reason you've decided on choosing her."

Finn chuckled a bit, "Rach, that's ridiculous..._I'm _the one who broke up with _her_!"

Rachel nodded, "yeah, and whose idea was it to choose Quinn?"

Finn didn't answer he just darted his eyes around the room. Rachel nodded, "yeah, see...that's how it is...you always do this. You mess up everything, you can't even tell me the truth." She shook her head as she bent down to pick up the sponge.

Finn stared at her with disbelief, "Rachel, I am telling you the truth...I don't love Quinn. I love you, I only suggested Quinn because I want to be friends with her, I don't want to lose her again...and you know Sam has feelings for her, it'll help him get close to her again."

Rachel put the sponge in the sink and them pushed him toward the door, "and _you_ picked her, _that's_ a problem." She opened the door and pushed him outside.

Finn stared at her for a moment before saying a line he wished hadn't slipped out, "we only picked her because you said we couldn't pick Santana."

Rachel gasped and slammed the door in his face.

Finn looked up at the dark sky, "that's not what I meant at all," he stated before muttering, "I really have to think about what I say before saying it."

* * *

><p>Santana and Quinn reached the restaurant and asked for a table for two before the waitress led them to a booth, "may I get you something to drink?" The lady mumbled, obviously bored with her job.<p>

Santana nodded, "I'll take some coffee."

"I'll just have a diet coke," the other girl said.

The waitress nodded before walking away. Santana looked at Quinn a moment as they sat down, "hey, so, I know I said I was gonna stay over at your place tonight, but Brittany texted me while we were at that store asking me to come over." She paused a moment before shrugging, "I think she might want to talk about _us_."

Quinn sighed before giving her a small smile, "it's fine San, you go talk with Britt."

Santana gave her a look of concern, "are you sure?" She felt bad about leaving Quinn, she was her best friend, and this was a time of need for her...maybe it wasn't right.

The blonde gave her a full smile, "of course I'm sure, there's no need for both of us to be miserable."

Santana considered it before nodding, "alright, but...save those movies until tomorrow...I'll be staying with you then."

Quinn raised an eyebrow, "oh, you will?" She asked.

Santana rolled her eyes, "yes, I will...and I don't want to arrive there just to find out that you've already watched those movies without me."

Quinn nodded, "and how can we be sure that Brittany won't ask for you again?"

Santana shrugged, "simple, I'll tell her tonight that I am staying with you tomorrow."

"Will that work?"

"Fabray, I will be back tomorrow...I'll even leave _Thirteen _with you tonight that way I have to come back and get it tomorrow."

Quinn chuckled, "okay, okay...I believe you."

The waitress came back with their drinks and a tray of breadsticks, "what else can I get for you?" She asked in her monotone voice.

"This is fine, the rest of your food sucks," Santana stated mimicking the waitresses tone of voice.

Quinn laughed, "yeah, but keep the breadsticks coming!"

The Latina nodded in agreement before the waitress turned away.

* * *

><p>An hour later Sam found himself walking around the block...or at least he thought he was walking around the block, however when he finally looked up from staring at the ground he found that he was on the sidewalk infront of Quinn's house. He shook his head and laughed, "unbelievable," he whispered. "No matter what I do, I always come back to you."<p>

He gave in to that fact and decided to walk up her walkway and sit on her front steps, he knew she wasn't home but he would wait...and even if she came home with Santana he would talk to her still. It was like fate brought him here.

* * *

><p>Quinn and Santana had finished eating their breadsticks about twenty minutes ago and were now just down the street from the blonde's house when they stopped at the corner. "Would you like me to walk you to your front door?" Santana asked chivalrously.<p>

Quinn laughed, "it wasn't a date Santana!"

The Latina laughed as well before shrugging, "still."

Quinn shook her head and looked behind her friend, down the street a little way was where the ditzy blonde lived, "no, you go on and go over to see Brittany."

Santana smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow Q." She said before leaning in for a hug (Quinn and Brittany were the only two she would ever hug...unless it was a relative). Quinn hugged her before saying goodbye and she and Santana went their seperate ways.

* * *

><p>Sam stood up when he saw the blonde turn toward her house, "hey," he greeted.<p>

Quinn was looking at him confused, "how long have you been there?" She pointed to the stairs.

Sam shrugged, "not long...about five minutes...where's Santana?" He asked when he noticed no one was following her up the walkway.

Quinn stopped walking when she was right in front of him, "she had to do something...why are you here?"

"I have to ask you something?" He said it kind of fast, and kind of nervously, which got Quiinn thinking the wrong thing.

She shook her head, "Sam...I'm not ready for another relationship."

Sam looked at her with wide eyes before shaking his head, "no, no, that's not what I want to ask!"

Quinn sighed with relief, "oh, good...okay."

Sam realized she was holding a bag and went to grab it before directing her to sit on the stairs. Quinn let him take the bag and sat down before he sat next to her. Sam sighed, "I've decided that I am going to start a band." He set the bag down in the space in front of them before looking at her.

Quinn looked around a moment before asking, "are you just saying that again?"

Sam shook his head, "no, I've talked to Puck and Finn and..."

"Finn?" Sam could hear the pain in her voice as she whispered the boy's name in question.

Sam nodded, "w-well I'd need a drummer."

The blonde girl looked at him, "well, you and Finn are kind of friends." She stated slowly.

Sam nodded, "yeah, and well...there's something else."

Quinn shook her head, "if this is about the band name you'll have to wait until I remember it, cause I'm not sure I know it anymore."

Sam chuckled a little before shaking his own head, "no, it's more than that."

"What does that even mean?" Quinn asked.

"Well," Sam cleared his throat, "we uh...we need a lead singer who's sexy and we all kind of picked you."

Quinn's eyes widened at the word 'sexy' and she stared at him in surprise, "did you just call me sexy?" She asked.

Sam who thought he had offended her shook his head frantically, "no, no, that's not what I meant at all! I just mean that we picked Santana, but Rachel said no to her so we went on and picked you."

Quinn nodded, "oh, so you think Santana is more sexy than me?"

_What! _Sam shook his head again, "no, not at all."

Quinn raised an eyebrow at him, "and that means?"

Sam shook his head in defeat, "I-I just...I..." He was at a loss for words.

Quinn gave in and started to giggle, "relax Sam, I'm just kidding."

Sam looked at her, "I really hate you, you know?" He smiled at her.

Quinn gave him a wicked grin, "you do not."

* * *

><p><strong>And we'll end it there, hope it was good! I'm kind of pleased with it.<strong>

**Thanks again for reading, and please review!**


	7. Some Laughing, and Some Crying

**Wow, all I can say is wow 44 views in just a few weeks, it really means a lot to me that people actually like my writing (seeing is that is half of what I want to do for my career).**

**Anyway, thank you all for reading and reviewing, and here is chapter 7...**

* * *

><p>It was nine thirty now and Sam was still at Quinn's house though he had run back to the hotel earlier to get his guitar (he wanted to show her a new song he had learned). Now he was sitting on her couch in the living room looking through her ipod which she had given him moments ago to mess with.<p>

Quinn was currently in the kitchen doing something (Sam had no idea, he didn't really hear what she said when she told him she'd be back...he just noticed which direction she was walking...(yes, he watched her walk away!))

Sam laughed as he found the song _We Are One_ from _Lion King II: Simba's Pride_ he continued to search through the ipod as Quinn walked back in with two glasses of water and a plate full of pizza rolls (Quinn was really happy she didn't have to weigh herself every week...though she still did, the only difference was that it was done by choice now.

Sam looked up at her as she sat on the couch across from the one he had settled on. The blonde girl set the plate in the middle of the table and one of the glasses of water in front of the boy while keeping the other for herself. Sam smiled, "thanks."

Quinn nodded, "yeah."

A few moments passed as Sam continued to look through the girls ipod before an idea popped into his mind, "hey!" he said excitedly as he tugged one of the earphones out of his ear.

Quinn looked up from the pizza roll she was currently eating, "huh?"

Sam smiled at how cute she was being, it seemed as though she was battling her inner thoughts about eating a pizza roll. He chuckled for a moment before shaking his head, "let's play a game." He said.

Quinn shook her head, "I don't like video games, Finn and Puck made me play them all the time."

Sam's smile didn't fade, "good thing this isn't a video game then huh?"

Quinn was confused, "what do you mean?...like tag?" That was kind of childish.

Sam chuckled again, "no, not tag...I mean...I can play the guitar by ear...so how about I listen to a song and then start playing. You sing along if you recognize the tune...it'll be like a test to see how well you know your own style."

The other blonde decided to eat the pizza roll anyway as she nodded, "alright, sounds pretty easy."

Sam smiled, "awesome." He grabbed his guitar and situated it to his liking before he pressed the skip forward button on the ipod and listed a moment before strumming along with the tune.

Quinn focused on the song trying to think of what song it was, and Sam watched her smiling.

* * *

><p>Santana was sitting on the bed that she had been on many times glancing around the room of the girl she was completely in love with. Brittany had gone down stairs to answer the phone (her parents didn't let her keep one in her room, she always wanted to use it in the shower).<p>

As the Latina leaned on the bed post, in the corner of her eye she saw the scratches made by a razor blade carved into the wood. She couldn't help but count them, however she stopped when she realized there was probably one for _every_ guy within the school (minus Jewfro). She sighed deeply before the blonde made her way back into her room.

Brittany walked over and sat by Santana, "sorry...mom forgot to tell me to feed the cat...I just had to do that."

Santana nodded, "it's fine...so?" She looked around again.

Brittany smiled, "right! I had something to tell you, okay so..." She stopped when her phone started ringing again, "hold on."

Santana sighed as she watched Brittany walk out of the room for the second time that night.

* * *

><p>"So you chose Quinn?" Lauren who was currently talking to her boyfriend as they watched wrestling on the television in her livingroom asked.<p>

Puck glanced at her, "yeah, I mean she is hot."

Lauren caught his eye, "she used to look like me." It was a random thing to say, but she said it anyway.

Puck nodded, "she was hot then too...just like you."

At that Lauren couldn't help but smile, even if it was just a small one, "really?"

Puck smirked, "of course, and babe you got nothin' to worry about...my relationship with Quinn is strictly baby mama, and baby daddy...she's my friend."

Lauren nodded, "yeah, I trust you."

Puck looked back to the TV happy with his girlfriend's cooperation.

"That and...if you break my heart, I'll break your Puckerman, if you know what I mean." Lauren said after a moment.

Puck looked back at her with a slightly frightened look, she just nodded letting her eyes glance at his private area a moment before looking back at the TV.

* * *

><p>Finn entered his house slamming the door behind him, he grunted angerly before hitting his fist against the wall next to the door. Then he continued to walk past the living room into the kitchen, before realizing that he had seen something though the corner of his eye, he traced his footsteps backward to find that Kurt and Blaine were both sitting on the couch in the livingroom staring at him with a confused look.<p>

"We chose Quinn," was all Finn said.

Kurt chuckled, "are you an idiot?" Rachel had informed him, Blaine and Mercedes about the band thing after the movie.

Finn nodded, "obviously."

* * *

><p>Quinn had successfully guessed fifteen songs right and none wrong so far, and she was quite pleased with herself as the blonde boy searched for a harder song. She watched him as he set the ipod down and started to strum another pattern. This was so easy Quinn already knew this song.<p>

_'I'm gonna feed those lions  
>Watch them tear us limb from limb<br>You'll spend your whole life tryin'  
>To forgive yourself for what you did<em>

_They don't know you like I know you  
>you are the back of my hand<br>And in this life I might be mistaken  
>Takin' you for a man'<em>

She stopped singing as soon as Sam stopped playing the song. The blonde boy sighed in frustration, "you just listen to this thing too much." He waved the ipod before finding another song.

Quinn took a drink of water as she watched him begin to play again. It definitely did sound familiar, but it took her longer to find this one out...however when she did she snapped her fingers excitedly, "oh."

_'You hit the bullseye baby (you hit the bullseye baby)  
>Now I'm into you crazy (you know you hit the mark)<br>Don't know how you got me started (I'm not an easy target)  
>Hit it<br>You hit the bullseye  
>You hit my heart<em>

_I'm surprised the way you affect me  
>Like an arrow penetrating my heart<br>Naturally you seem to just get me  
>So obviously you're pretty smart<br>HA HA HA!_

_I like the way you're all dressed up, messed up  
>I like the way you don't care<br>I wasn't certain that you'd ring my bell but  
>Then you whispered in my ear'<em>

The blonde boy stopped playing again, taking this time to take a drink as Quinn smiled at him, "this is too easy...there isn't a song on there that I don't know."

"I'll find one," Sam smiled at her as he set the glass down continuing on his search for a different song.

Quinn laughed, "yeah right!" She was really glad Sam didn't hate her, she actually didn't know what she'd do without him.

Sam once again started to play a song, and unfortunately for him Quinn sang along to it almost instantly.

'_Somebody mixed my medicine  
>Somebody mixed my medicine...ooh<em>

_Well you hurt where you sleep  
>And you sleep where you lie<br>And now you're in deep  
>And now you're gonna cry<br>got a woman to your left  
>And a boy to your right<br>You start to sweat so hold me tight_

_Somebody mixed my medicine  
>I don't know what I'm on<br>Somebody mixed my medicine  
>Now baby it's all gone<br>Somebody mixed my medicine  
>Somebody's in my head again<br>Somebody mixed my medicine  
>Again again'<em>

Quinn stopped as the blonde boy did as well, he looked across the room at the girl who was looking at him as well. Quinn laughed, "I'm awesome!" She shrugged. He couldn't really argue with that.

A moment later Sam shook his head and was about to say something when the doorbell rang. Quinn wasn't expecting any visitors so she was quite confused at the moment, however she stood up and looked at Sam, "hold that thought?" Sam only nodded in agreement as Quinn made her way to the front door.

The blonde girl cleared her throat before opening the door to find a sobbing Santana standing in front of her. "Santana!" She was both alarmed and surprised to see her friend again. The Latina said nothing she just fell into Quinn's arms as she continued to sob.

* * *

><p>Sam could hear the sound from the livingroom, and he also heard Quinn say the girls name, so he knew who was there. He didn't want to, but he figured he should leave.<p>

So he quickly stood up, the ipod forgotten as he absentmindedly shoved it into his pocket, he wrapped his hand around the neck of his guitar before picking it up and walking toward the front door.

He stopped at the doorway that led from the livingroom to the main entrance. He stared at Quinn as she tried her best to comfort her hurt friend.

After a moment of staring Sam shook his head and quietly stepped forward trying not to startle Santana whose head was buried into Quinn's shoulder at the moment.

Sam stepped infront of the two girls and looked at Quinn who just looked at him with both confused and apologetic eyes, "I'll just see you tomorrow." Sam said as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it!<strong>

**By the way, the songs if you want to know what they are:**

**Limb From Limb, by Vanity Theft  
>Bullseye, by Aly and AJ (78Violet)<br>My Medicine, by The Pretty Reckless**

**They are all awesome songs, and the bands are all pretty awesome too if you wanna check them out.**

**...anyway, thanks for reading, I appreciate it...**

**...please review...**


	8. What Happened

**Your reviews are awesome, I just love them so much, so thank you!**

**They inspired me to write this chapter as well, so enjoy #8**

* * *

><p>Quinn stood there by the front door with Santana in her arms. It felt as though all of the Latina's weight was leaning on her, and to tell you the truth...she wasn't sure if she could hold them both up much longer. "Santana," she whispered lightly, however the other girl didn't answer. Quinn let out a small sigh, "San, come on...help me out a bit." The blonde mumbled as she tried her best to bring her and her broken friend to the living room.<p>

However Santana didn't even move at all, not even taking any steps. It was all up to Quinn to get them to a seating place. She continued her attempt of pulling Santana further into her house. It seemed pointless though as the weight of her friend just brought them both to the floor with a loud thump.

"Ow, son of a bitch!" The raven haired girl sobbed out.

Quinn sat up and rubbed her head which was now pounding as a result to it hitting the floorboard first, "well, I'm sorry."

The other girl was now rubbing her shoulder which was the only part of her that had met the floor seeing as the rest of her had landed on the blonde. As she sat there rubbing her shoulder she let her crying continue...there really was no point in trying to hide it or even trying to subside it.

Quinn stared at her with her eyes squinting in pain, "that floor is really hard," she mumbled. She didn't really know what else to say.

Santana stood up and without any word she walked toward the kitchen. Quinn turned her head and watched her stalk away, "where are you going?" She asked quietly.

After a moment of staring after her friend when she got no answer Quinn stood up, though it was done a bit fast as her whole sight turned black and her head continued to pound, "whoa," she said as she stumbled toward the kitchen.

She met Santana at the island in the middle with a bottle of liquor, the dark-haired girl was in the process of pouring it into a glass.

With her hand still rubbing her head Quinn asked, "what are you doing?"

Santana looked with now dry cheeks as the silent tears had seemed to stop, "I..." She shook her head, "what does it look like?"

Quinn's eyes traveled around the room, "what's up Santana? I thought you were going to Brittany's."

Santana set the bottle down with a hard chuckle as she swiftly picked up the glass and downed her drink, "so."

That's when it hit her, Quinn realized that Brittany must have done something, "San?" She whispered bringing her hand down away from her head which was still hurting but it didn't really matter much anymore. She cleared her throat, "what happened?"

* * *

><p>Sam reached the hotel about forty minutes later and he pulled out the card key to the room and unlocked the door. Once he stepped inside he was met with a worried look on his mother's face, "where were you!" She demanded.<p>

Sam shook his head, "I was just...hanging out with a friend."

"Who? Where were you?" His father asked.

Sam shurgged, "I was with Quinn, at her house." He looked at the clock on the table beside the bed, it was eleven thirty. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize how late it was."

His mother shook her head, "just, call next time or something." She said.

Sam nodded, "of course, I'm sorry." He looked around the room and noticed both Stevie and Stacy were asleep in there bed. He then turned back to his parents, "I think I'm gonna go to sleep."

His father nodded, "alright...we'll lock the door behind us."

Sam was confused, "wait, what?"

"We're gonna look around for jobs...happy anniversary to us huh?" His mother gave him a small smile.

That's right, Sam forgot their anniversary fell in the month of May. He nodded, "well, have fun I suppose."

His father shrugged, "we figured we'd do something together without any of you kids at some point...and since we spent the whole day with Stevie and Stacy...well, we just wanted to catch a bit of time alone."

"Understandable," Sam said.

After his parents left Sam began to get undressed to change into his pajamas; which included a pair of shorts and no shirt (it was summer, and it was hot in this hotel room). When he picked up his jeans to put in the dirty laundry pile he noticed there was something in the pocket. He stared at it confused before pulling out Quinn's ipod. His eyes widened in surprise, "oh no!" _She's gonna think I stole it._

* * *

><p>Finn was now sitting on the chair across from where Blaine and Kurt were sitting, "I just...I didn't think it would be that big of a deal." He shook his head.<p>

Kurt smiled at how stupid the tall boy was, why did he ever like him? "She's your ex-girlfriend Finn...obviously Rachel is going to think it's a big deal."

Finn looked at the other two, "but, I don't feel anything for Quinn anymore."

Blaine looked at his boyfriend before looking back to Finn, "are you sure?"

Finn nodded, "yes."

Kurt shrugged, "well, maybe you should change your mind then."

That confused Finn, "change my mind about feeling something for her?"

Kurt chuckled, "no, change your mind about choosing her." How stupid was his step-brother?

Finn stared at him in disbelief, "but...I...friends." He mumbled.

Blaine shared a chuckle with the boy sitting beside him, "you can still be friends with Quinn, just with something else."

Finn rolled his eyes, "I don't have feelings for Quinn!" He shot out of the chair and looked at the other two, "and...we tried to pick someone else...Rachel said no to Santana." And with that the tall boy was stomping up the stairs.

Kurt looked at Blaine who seemed a little lost, "Finn and Santana did the nasty."

Blaine nodded in realization before he himself stood up, "I should probably leave...it's getting late." Kurt stood up with him and walked him to the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Kurt said questioningly.

Blaine nodded, "of course." He leaned in and quickly pecked the other boys lips before leaving the Hummel-Hudson home.

* * *

><p>The bottle was half empty now and Quinn had watched Santana drink it...she didn't get an answer each time she asked what was wrong.<p>

"Santana!" Quinn all but yelled.

The Latina looked at her with a smirk on her face, "you want some?" She had asked this question about five times already.

Once again Quinn declined, "no, I wanna know what's wrong?"

Santana took another drink, this time not even bothering to pour it into the glass, "I'm just wonderful Q...what's wrong with you?"

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Santana, I'm not playing games here...what happened at Brittany's?"

Santana glared at her, "I already said nothing...so stop asking me about it!" She took another drink and Quinn watched as she slammed the bottle on the island top.

Quinn stepped over to her friend, this had to stop; the drinking, the yelling, the crying, the pain in Santana's voice. It all had to stop. Quinn slid the bottle away from Santana and looked into her eyes, "Santana, what happened?"

Santana's eyes were tearing up again as she shook her head, "nothing."

Quinn's hand's cupped her friends face to stop her head from bobbing side to side, "if you don't tell, me I'm never gonna let you go." Quinn smiled softly.

Even the tears shining in her eyes could not hide the death glare Santana was giving the blonde, "she broke my heart." She muttered.

Quinn let her hands fall to her sides as she stared at Santana sympathetically, "how?"

Santana shook her head yet again, but she led the blonde to the livingroom and they sat on the couch. "She texted me at the store right?" When Quinn gave her a nod Santana knew she was listening. "Well the text said, I wanna talk. It had one of those wicked smiley faces that Brittany always sends when she has something important to say. So I texted her back saying I was hanging out with you, and that we could talk tomorrow. However, she sent me anoher message stating that it was super important and that I needed to come tonight, so I told you about it." She paused and looked at Quinn with her shining eyes.

Santana just scoffed, "and you being the damn good friend you are let me go...why did you let me go Q?"

Quinn just shrugged without saying a word.

The dark-haired girl shook her head, "I got there, and I was happy...I was really freaking happy. I rang the doorbell and she told me her parents were gone, and that got me thinking _okay_ why does that matter, cause we've done _it_ while her parents were there before."

At that the blonde shook her head in a I-did-not-need-to-know-that way.

Santana, however, ignored it, "so _she_ told me to go up to her room, so I did...now I'm not like obsessed with sex or anything...I didn't even think we were gonna do it, I just thought we were gonna talk." Santana paused.

Quinn's eyes were wide, "wait, maybe I don't wanna know...I don't want to hear about your sex with Brittany, Santana." With a glance at the other girl and her hurt state however Quinn whispered, "did she like, say the wrong name or something?"

Santana chuckled in a hateful way, "no...we didn't do that...you know why she called me over?"

Quinn sighed in relief before shaking her head, "no, why?"

Santana wiped away the tears that had freely fell, "she told me that her and _Artie_ are back together and _his_ parents bought her a ticket to Hawaii to go with them on their family vacation."

Hearing that, Quinn's already broken heart broke in half as she watched Santana try to stop her tears.

"It's like I can't buy her a ticket to Hawaii!" Santana said. "...well, I _can't,_ I mean I'm from Lima Heights Adjacent...I'm nothing but a trailer trash slut."

Quinn shook her head, "no, Santana, you're not...you're so much better than that."

Santana just cried even more.

Quinn did the only thing she knew to do, she held Santana just hoping the crying would stop soon.

At least this time they were already sitting down.

* * *

><p><strong>And there is chapter 8, I hope it was good enough!...<strong>

**...please feel free to review, ****please, I really enjoy hearing your thoughts...**

**...Thanks again for reading!...**


	9. Ipod

**Hello there, so first of all I wanna say thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, or just read DJ Sammy Evans...I'd also like to say that I am thinking about making a follow up one-shot to that story, though I'm not sure if I should. **

**Second I would like to say, thank you to everyone who is still reading this fic and still enjoying it, I just think that is awesome...so thank you.**

**And thank you for all of your reviews also, that's awesome, I never really expected to get as many as I have, I always imagined I'd have maybe ten if I was lucky, so really thank you.**

**Also, lastly I would like to say, if you read this whole author's note, you are totally awesome, and thank you...Now I give you chapter 9 (can't believe I'm there)...**

* * *

><p>They stayed on her couch for an hour, or at least that's what Quinn thought, though it may have been more. Santana's crying had finally stopped and now she looked like she was suffering from some mad disease that made her eyes puffy and red and her throat all hoarse.<p>

"You alright?" The blonde asked quietly.

The raven haired girl just shrugged, "I guess."

Quinn sighed for a moment before smiling a little, "why'd you call yourself trailer trash?"

Santana looked at her, "I live in a trailer park."

Quinn nodded, "yes...but you live in a house...a very, _very_ nice looking house."

The other girl rolled her eyes, "shut up Quinn! I'm depressed, you should let me say whatever the hell I want!" She couldn't help but smile though.

"And you're dad is a doctor, so if you absolutely wanted to, I bet you could get tickets to Hawaii...or maybe Peru." Quinn stated.

Santana's smile didn't falter, "yeah, I'd totally get first class too...I bet wheels only got coach."

Quinn nodded, "of course you would Santana...you're better than anyone."

The Latina nodded in agreement before her smile changed to a just straight face, "can we listen to heartbreaking music?" The question was mumbled.

Quinn nodded, "yeah...hold on." She stood up to walk up to her room, "I'll be right back," she told Santana before she walked up to her room.

* * *

><p>Sam thought about walking the ipod back over to Quinn's but he realized he couldn't leave Stevie and Stacy alone in the hotel while their parents were out. So then he thought about calling her, however when he picked up the phone to call her he remembered Santana was over there and he figured he might get yelled at for calling while she was having 'problems' (he secretly hoped she was okay).<p>

He looked at the ipod in his hand once again before sighing deeply. He'd just have to give it to her tomorrow, and hope she didn't kill him. He set it on top of the table and laid down on his little 'bed' before closing his eyes.

He tried to sleep for about five minutes, but he really just wanted to be around Quinn, that's all his brain directed him to, and though he tried he couldn't turn his mind off...so he gave up and instead grabbed her ipod. He quickly put the headphones in and began searching through it. He ended up out of the music section and started to look at the movies she had, there was a wide variety on there and Sam kind of wondered how she got so many of them on there, he knew for a fact her mom had a strict policy when it came to rated R, she wouldn't let Quinn watch them, even though she was the legal age of seventeen.

Altogether Quinn had sixteen movies on her ipod: _Bad Girls_ (which is not what it sounds like (sexually) Quinn had made Sam watch when they were dating, it was about four women who went on the run after three of them broke the other free after she had killed the sheriff. It was a western movie, and it was pretty good). The other movies were; _Cry Wolf, Camp Rock, Jesus Christ Superstar _(yes, that musical), _Scream, Scream 2, Scream 3_ (Sam was sure she'd have _Scream 4_ on there later), _Grown Ups, 50 First Dates, The Lion King, The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride, E.T., Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam, The Titanic, Easy A _and finally _The Roommate. _

After looking through the movies Sam decided to look through the pictures, he wasn't surprised to find a lot of them with Quinn and Finn together, and there were a lot of Quinn and Santana some of Quinn and Brittany, or Quinn with her family. Ther were also some of Quinn with Kurt and Mercedes, or her with Tina and Mike, a few of Quinn with Blaine or Artie, and a few with either Puck or Lauren or them three together. Sam also found one with Quinn and Coach Sylvester, and then another of Quinn with Mr. Schue. Those were right before the four with Quinn and Beth and with Quinn, Puck and Beth...surprisingly enough there was even one of Quinn and Rachel. However the thing that still kind of surprised him yet also made him super happy at the same time there were still a lot of him with her. He smiled when he found the same picture that was still on his desk in the ipod.

* * *

><p>Quinn came back downstairs when she remembered that Sam had been using her ipod in the livingroom. Once she stepped down the stairs and looked around the livingroom she looked at Santana who was sitting in the same place on the couch looking as bored as ever.<p>

Quinn sighed looking around, "sorry...do you see my ipod anywhere?" She asked.

Santana looked around, however she made no real effort, "no."

The blonde sighed as she looked inbetween the couch pillows on the couch Sam had been sitting on, "where the hell is it?" She whispered.

The Latina sighed, "you know Q, this is just making my depression worse...are we not gonna be able to listen to heartbreaking music?"

Quinn stood up while dropping one of the couch pillows on the floor, "of course we are..." She nodded, "...yeah, I'll just go get a CD." She looked at Santana who just sighed heavily. Quinn shrugged, "or four."

Santana nodded as Quinn made her way back to the staircase, "No, Britney Spears!" The Latina called after her.

* * *

><p>Finn was sitting on his bed staring at his phone, he had tried his girlfriend's number about six times. She didn't answer any of his calls.<p>

He sent her about ten text messages. She answered none.

"Damn it!" He muttered tossing his phone over to his desk. He heard a crash and something that sounded like shattered glass. He looked up from his bed over at his desk. It was currently a mess.

He was confused, he didn't realize there was anything breakable on his desk.

Slowly he hauled himself up and walked over to his desk. He started throwing the clothes and stuff off to clear the way. He stopped when he noticed what had broke. It was a picture frame...inside the picture frame was the picture of him and Quinn at Breadstix. It was their first date after they started dating again. Finn was confused, he thought he had put this in the box along with the rest of the 'Fuinn' things.

She was beautiful, he couldn't argue with that. She was wearing her hair down, and she was in casual clothes just a skinny white t-shirt with a black dress vest to cover it, and black skinny jeans with white converse shoes. Finn was wearing black dress pants with white tennis shoes and a white t-shirt so they matched.

He felt himself smile a little, he remembered that day all to well. They were both happy, or at least he was...he could tell Quinn was still hurting after Sam had broken up with her. Finn wanted to make her happy, so he did the one thing he knew would make her smile, he asked a complete stranger to take a picture of the two of them. He just pulled out his camera and shoved it into the person's hands and said, _"we're visiting from Idaho and while we were passing through Lima someone told us we should try Breadstix, would you mind taking this picture?"_

However, Finn shook his head of the memory and threw the picture in the trash, afterall he didn't feel anything for Quinn anymore (right)?

* * *

><p>Little did he know, Sam was looking at the same picture on Quinn's ipod. He sighed to himself. He actually thought about deleting the picture. He got as far as 'are you sure you want to delete this picture?' before hitting 'no.' He really wanted to hit 'yes.'<p>

He ended up exiting out of the picures and instead looked at the voice recordings. There were about seven of them, Sam selected the first one and laughed as he heard the Brittany's bubbly voice ask, "_what does re-cord mean?"_

He heard Santana laugh, _"what do you mean Britt?"_

_"I was looking through your ipod Q, and it says record?"_

_"Oh, that." _Quinn said, _"that just means you can record your voice if you wanna...well you can record whatever you want, it doesn't have to be your voice I guess."_

_"Oh, okay."_

_"You didn't push it did you?"_ Santana asked.

The taller blonde's answer was, _"no."_

Sam laughed as he listened to more of the recording.

_"So, Q,"_ Santana said, _"you gonna tell us about your Breadstix date with the new guy?"_

Sam's heartrace sped up, they were talking about him?

He heard Quinn laugh, _"now, why would I give away my secrets...and besides that it wasn't a date."_

_"Oh whatever Q...whatever it was you still have to tell us...we're supposed to be your best friends are we not?"_ The Latina said.

Quinn sighed, _"we just ate breadsticks." _She laughed, _"and he's kind of a nerd." _

Brittany laughed, _"oh my God, those are so good!"_ Sam guessed she was talking about the candy.

Santana chuckled_, "well, did you kiss him_?"

Quinn gasped_, "I can't believe you think so little of me...I'm not that easy."_

Again, Sam chuckled. He heard Brittany talk again, _"but you got pregnant last year...so you can't be that hard."_

Sam heard a slapping sound before Santana said, _"Britt, we're not supposed to talk about that."_

Brittany sighed, _"okay, San, you didn't have to hit me."_

Quinn was laughing, and the sound was music to his ears, _"you two are so cute!" _Apparently there was something going on.

And the boy could hear the glare in Santana's voice as she snapped, _"shut your mouth, Fabray!" _He could also hear Quinn try to calm her laughing.

After a few seconds he heard some shuffling before Quinn said, _"I'll be right back, I'm gonna get some more soda and...what were we eating again?"_

_"some kind of chex mix with like three different kinds of chocolate," _Brittany answered.

Sam heard Quinn walk way then he heard a giggle before Brittany asked, _"San, you wanna make Quinnie angry?"_

He heard Santana chuckle, _"How?"_

_"Let's make out on her bed!" _Sam was gonna stop it there, he felt it'd be weird if he listened to this though as he heard Brittany and Santana laugh, he decided not to stop it. (No he's not a perv, he just figured Quinn would have deleted it if they were doing anything sexual).

_"Wait, no, Britt..."_ Santana said after a moment._"We've done that before, so the reaction probably won't be as good."_

Sam smiled as he heard Brittany sigh, _"fine, what do you wanna do then?"_

_"well, I figured we..."_ The Latina stopped for a moment before saying, _"what is this?" _Sam heard shuffling and a rumaging type of noise before Santana laughed, _"that, bitch!"_

_"what's wrong San?"_ Brittany asked.

_"Okay, so I got our chex mix thingy..." _Quinn trailed off, _"San, what's wrong?" _Now Sam was really confused.

Santana was chuckling, _"Not a date huh?"_

_"Oh, that?"_ Quinn whispered.

_"Yeah, that! If it wasn't a date then why do you still have the Breadstix pass?" _Santana asked.

_"w-we-well, I-I asked...I told him..." _Quinn attemted to cover up, but it didn't work, _"Sam paid."_

Sam was smiling now.

_"Why?"_ Santana asked.

_"Cause, I think we're dating now."_ Quinn answered.

Sam heard clapping and he assumed it was Brittany before it was confirmed with her, _"yay, Q!"_

_"Hey, why is my ipod on the floor?" _Quinn asked.

_"Sorry," _Brittany said.

Sam assumed Quinn picked the ipod up when she said, _"hey! Brittany, you did hit the record button!"_

Sam started laughing as he heard Santana mutter, _"why would you waste a perfectly good _free _dinner at Breadstix? Q, I have half the mind to ki..." _It was cut of in the middle as the recording ended.

* * *

><p>Quinn and Santana ended up listening to Eminem, The Beatles, Paramore, and Elvis Costello.<p>

And unfortunately for Quinn, Santana did start crying again.

And she still didn't know where her ipod was.

* * *

><p><strong>There's chapter 9, I'm pretty happy with the outcome...<strong>

**...and I would appreciate any review you have, good/bad/both**

**...thanks for reading...**

**please review!**


	10. Forgiveness

**Hey, so thanks again to all the reviews and for reading my story, story alerts and adding it to your favorites, it's awesome, and here's chapter 10...**

* * *

><p>Quinn woke up the next morning at six-thirty, which sucked because she really wanted to sleep in that day, (she couldn't go back to sleep yesterday morning after Rachel and Finn decided to wake her up at 5:00) also she didn't get a very good sleep anyway: she ended up falling to the floor after Santana had fallen asleep on her shoulder and well, later she rolled off and hit the carpeted floor. She was too tired to get up and sleep on the other couch, or in a chair.<p>

She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and stretched out with a yawn before standing up and walking to the kitchen and grabbing a cup of coffee. She sat at the island in the middle and stared at the linoleum floor. Even though it was a bad thing to hope, she kind of wished Santana wouldn't wake up soon...she really didn't know if she could comfort her anymore, also she wasn't positive she wouldn't break into tears as well (being around crying people always made her feel like crying...it was kind of a curse).

She took a sip of her coffee and sighed, she still had to find her ipod. She had no freaking clue where to look for it either, it was pretty stupid, how could an ipod disappear? The blonde laid her head on the top of the island hoping the coolness of the top might wake her up a little.

* * *

><p>Sam woke up around 7:00, his brain was still hooked on school time, it <em>was<em> only the second day of summer so it kind of made sense. He had fallen asleep listening to Quinn's ipod, it was still playing too currently on the song _Survivor_, by Destiny's Child. He sat up from the floor and had to pop his back, it was like a morning thing for him...that floor was _so_ damn uncomfortable.

After his stretches he stood up and shook his hair out a little, smoothing it out a bit to make it look a little less bed-headish. Then he walked over to the mini-fridge in the room and pulled out the half-gallon of orange juice and the small plate of already cooked bacon from yesterday's breakfast. He stuck the bacon in the little microwave that was set on top of the hotel room counter. While waiting for his food to cook he drank the juice right from the jug, no one else seemed to like it, so he saw no harm in drinking it that way.

By eight o'clock he figured Puck would be awake, he had an idea and he needed to borrow a computer; Puck was the best guy to go to at this point.

* * *

><p>Quinn had searched her room three times, and each time she failed to find her ipod. She was starting to believe it was a lost cause, it was no where within the boundaries of her house. She paused in her room when she heard a noise coming from her livingroom. <em>What is that?<em>

She opened her door and started her journey through the halls to her living room. She stopped when she realized what the sound was: it was Santana singing along to Elvis Costello's _Alison. _She stood in the doorway of the living room and watched the Latina sing quietly to the loud music. She sighed, she really hated seeing her friend like this, Santana was always strong, and without her being strong, it made Quinn feel weak, weaker than normal. She didn't like the feeling at all.

Quinn stepped into the living room, "San?" She questioned. She didn't get a reply so she pushed on, "Santana, you need to smile...you know get your mind off of what's going on right now. Why don't we go see a movie or something?"

Santana huffed, "I don't wanna."

Quinn shrugged as she stood in front of the other girl, "we could find someone and beat them up."

"Artie?" It was a hopeful question.

"No, preferably someone not needed in Glee Club," Quinn smiled, "or in a wheelchair."

Santana rolled her eyes, "well, then, no thanks." And with that she started singing again.

Quinn stared at her a moment before sighing, "Santana, I'm trying to help you here...let me do something."

Santana stood up, "you know what, you wanna go somewhere? Fine, let's go."

As the Latina started walking toward the door Quinn turned to follow her, "where?"

"To the airport." She opened the door and stepped out on the porch.

"Why?" The blonde questioned carefully.

Santana shrugged, "because, I wanna take a trip...and the airport sounds fun."

Quinn was confused, "Santana..."

"Brittany's leaving at ten, I wanna see her before then," Santana explains.

Quinn nodded, "oh."

"Your mom's home," The darker skinned girl pointed to the car, "so, let's drive today."

Quinn looked behind her up the stairs, "I should make sure she's okay first." She said quietly.

Santana nodded though Quinn wasn't looking, "make it fast Fabray, I wanna get there in time."

Quinn turned back to her, "Santana it's only eight-fifteen, the airport's twenty minutes away...we'll get there _too_ early."

Santana shrugged as she turned around and started walking toward the car, "there's no such thing as too early Q."

Quinn sighed as she turned inside.

* * *

><p>After leaving a note for his parents and arriving at Puck's house Sam knocked on the door. The mohawked boy answered a minute later, "s'up dude?" He asked. He was already up wearing black shorts and a white muscle shirt.<p>

Sam shrugged, "I was wondering if I could use your computer?"

Puck looked at him a moment before nodding, "uh...yeah sure." He stepped out of the doorway and let the blonde boy in.

Sam followed Puck to the living room and walked over to the computer. Puck sat on the couch and continued playing football on the x-box.

Sam pulled out Quinn's ipod and plugged it into the computer. He also had a few of his own CD's to convert the songs onto her ipod.

Puck looked up from his game, "what are you doing?" He asked.

Sam glanced at him, "putting music on the ipod."

Puck nodded, "no offense or anything man, but aren't you kind of poor? How can you afford an ipod?"

Sam laughed, "it's not mine...it's Quinn's."

"oh, okay." He turned back to his game, "no, man!" He hollered out, "this damn thing cheats!'

Sam couldn't help but chuckle, "I take it you're losing?"

Puck shook his head, eyes still glued to the TV, "no, but I'm about too."

Sam began to convert the music, he was finally gonna play a song Quinn couldn't guess...she would probably kill him later for this also, but it was so totally worth it.

* * *

><p>Finn woke up at nine forty-five, he was definitely out of the school habit of waking up at seven, and he was glad about that fact also. He was currently eating the breakfast his mom had made before she went off to work. Also right now he was the only one home: His mom was at work, so was Burt, and Kurt was with Blaine at The Lima Bean; they met there every morning at eight.<p>

As he ate his food he stared at his phone which he had retrieved from his desk after getting dressed. Rachel still hadn't called him back. He sighed before setting his fork down. He then slowly dialed his girlfriend's number. It rang three times.

"Hello?" Rachel answered, the anger in her voice was clear, even to Finn.

"Hey, listen...don't hang up, okay. I just, I wanna apologize, I should have asked you if it would be alright for us to ask Quinn."

"Go on." Rachel seethed.

Finn nodded, "and...we haven't really asked her yet...I don't think, so if you'd like I could and will withdraw my request for her. We can totally ask someone else."

Rachel sighed, "no."

"No?"

"Yes, I said no...you said you didn't know if she had already been asked, and it'd be awfully rude to reject her now especially if she's already accepted."

Finn smiled to himself, "so, are you still mad?"

"Mad? No. Upset? Yes." She paused, "it's just that, Quinn, she's well, she's your ex Finn and I understand that you wanna be friends with her...I really do. It just scares me sometimes because I feel as though you may pull away from me again and lean on her for support. You might turn to her, or try and use her...you already did that, and frankly Finn she's been through enough."

"Who's Frank?" Finn muttered.

It's like he could hear the roll of her eyes, "is that really all you caught?"

Finn shook his head, "no, I just...I know that I hurt Quinn, hell I know she's been hurt a lot, and that she's been through enough. Rach, I don't want Quinn, I don't feel anything for her, I'm not going to pull away from you. I only want you."

Rachel's mood seemed to lift, "okay, then...just take me to your first rehearsal."

Finn picked up his fork again, "of course babe...now really, who's Frank?"

Rachel laughed and prepared to answer her boyfriend's question. It still amazed her that he was this dull.

* * *

><p>Sam finished and stood up, "thanks again for letting me use your computer."<p>

Puck nodded, "no problem."

Sam pushed the chair back under the desk before turning to leave, "I'll see you later."

Puck shrugged, "hey, you wanna play?" He motioned to the game.

Sam smiled, "yeah, sure."

Puck gave a small smirk as he handed the blonde a controller and began to set the game up. "So have you asked Quinn about the band yet?" He asked.

Sam nodded, "yeah, but she didn't really give me an answer."

Puck sighed, "well, if we're ever gonna get this band thing rolling, we're gonna need one of those."

Sam ran a hand through his hair before replying, "yeah, I know."

After setting it up Puck paused the game and walked out to the kitchen. He came back with two beers, "want one?" He asked.

Sam reached out and took the one he offered, "sure."

Puck sat down on the couch and they resumed playing, "so, you gonna ask her again?"

"Yeah, when I give her, her ipod back." Sam began to open his beer and it squirted out all over him, "what the hell?"

Puck burst out laughing, "got ya!" He shook his head as he continued on with the game.

Sam shook his hands off as he sighed, "man." Then he watched as one of Puck's players on the game tackled his team and then made a touchdown, "damn it."

* * *

><p>They had been sitting in the airport for an hour and a half...they had walked around a little before they got there. Now they were just waiting. Quinn was sitting next to Santana who had a small box of chocolates and a rose in her hands.<p>

"Why'd you buy that stuff again?" Quinn asked her.

Santana shrugged, "to apologize."

Quinn shook her head, "San, you know she already forgave you."

Santana just nodded, "so...I bought this crap anyway."

Quinn looked ahead and saw Brittany walking beside Artie, who was rolling along beside his parents who were holding hands, "they're here." She whispered.

"I see," Santana stood up.

"Oh my gosh! Santana!" Brittany hollered when she noticed her standing there.

"Hey Britt," the Latina gave her a small smile.

Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana's neck when she was close enough, "I didn't think you were coming."

When she pulled away Santana shrugged, "I had to say goodbye."

Quinn stood up as well and stepped forward, "Hey, Brittany. Santana told me you were leaving, I hope you have a nice time."

Brittany's smile only got wider when she saw Quinn, "hey Q, I'm glad you came also! Don't worry I'll have fun, I hear Hawaiian people love to sing!"

Quinn nodded, "and dance."

Brittany laughed, "I love that too!"

Quinn nodded before she walked over to Artie, "hey," she said.

Artie smiled at her, "good morning Quinn, how are you?"

Quinn shrugged, "great, what about you?"

Artie continued smiling, "couldn't be better...I've never been to Hawaii."

Quinn laughed, "me either...tell me about it when you get back?"

At that Artie's eyes lit up, Quinn Fabray actually _wanted _to talk to him, he still couldn't believe they were friends, "of course."

"So I got you this," Santana said as she handed Brittany the rose..."it's like my apology flower."

Brittany grinned, "thanks, San, Lord Tubbington loves roses!"

Santana nodded, "I remember."

Mr. and Mrs. Abrams waved to the kids, mentally telling them that it was time to go. Brittany leaned in to hug the raven haired girl again. "Bye Santana!" She said.

"See you later," Santana replied coolly.

Brittany skipped over to Quinn who was saying goodbye to Artie, "I'll call you and tell you about the pineapple in Hawaii!" She said before hugging Quinn.

"Alright Brittany, I've always wondered about Hawaiian pineapple." Quinn laughed.

Artie smiled, "funny."

Quinn nodded, "have a safe flight."

Brittany skipped off to the Abrams, and as Artie followed Santana stopped him, "hey, Wheels."

Artie couldn't help the gulp that came, "S-Santana."

The Latina laughed, "ooh, there's a stutter, awesome!"

"Santana," Quinn warned.

Santana rolled her eyes, like she was gonna hit the kid when his parents were right behind her. She pulled out the chocolates and gave them to the boy.

"Chocolate?" He was a little confused.

Santana nodded, "yeah..." Then she preceded to pull out a small package of tissues before pushing them into his hands, "...they're for when she breaks up with you."

Quinn's mouth dropped open in surprise, while Artie kind of let out a little whimper. Santana nodded, "yeah, boy, you just made my list."

* * *

><p><strong>And there is chapter 10...<strong>

**...anyway I hope you enjoyed it...**

**...reviews are awesome, so please feel free to write one**

**good/bad/a little bit of both**

**Let me know!**


	11. McDonalds

**Hello! Thank you for the reviews, they're always awesome, so thanks! And I hope this story isn't getting lame, I still enjoy it...thanks for reading, it's greatly appreciated!**

**CHAPTER 11...what?...when did that happen?**

* * *

><p>Quinn and Santana were still at the airport, they watched until Brittany was out of sight, while Santana waved at her. As soon as the taller blonde was gone Quinn grabbed Santana by the shoulders and spun her around so that she was facing her, "what the hell was that!" She demanded.<p>

The other girl just shrugged, "I told you I wanted to say goodbye."

Quinn shook her head, "that wasn't goodbye, Santana."

Santana smirked, "Quinn, I don't just sit there and watch the person I love be happy with someone else, or not tell them how I feel...I'm not you."

Quinn moved her mouth but no words came out, her friend just watched her with a smile playing at her lips, "I know you still love him." The darker girl stated.

Quinn gasped, "no, I don't...I mean, yeah, I do...but I-I-I can't because he's with Berry and Rachel's nice and weird and...I'm not just sitting by and watching the person I love be happy with someone else." She glared at the Latina, why was she always right?

Santana laughed; _wrong him Q_, "I think little Miss Fabray, is just a little confused."

Quinn nodded, "thanks for noticing." She grabbed Santana's arm and began to pull her back outside toward her car.

* * *

><p>Sam and Puck ended up playing three games, Sam lost two of them. Sam claimed that Puck had cheated.<p>

The blonde boy set the controller on the table, "you know that beer thing was cheating right?"

Puck laughed, "oh, please! It was hilarious...priceless."

Sam shook his head as he grabbed Quinn's ipod, "I have to go...deliver this."

The mohawked guy nodded, "hey, ask her again."

"I will."

"Demand an answer."

"yeah."

"And you know beat it out of her if you have too."

Sam nodded, "ye...what! No!"

Puck laughed, "just kidding...but dude, get an answer."

"Okay." Sam agreed before he walked over to the door, as soon as he stepped onto the porch he heard Puck yell from inside, "Dude come on, that's totally a foul!" Sam laughed as he walked down the Puckerman's steps and began to head back over to his 'home'.

* * *

><p>Finn was now picking Rachel up, they had a lunch date at Breadstix, and it was twelve thirty so it seemed right for lunch now. He got out of his vehicle and walked up to the the door of the Berry's house and gently knocked on the door.<p>

Rachel answered a moment later, "hey."

Finn smiled his goofy smile and leaned down to peck her cheek, "hi."

"Bye!" Rachel hollered behind her right shoulder as she pulled Finn out to his truck.

The tall boy looked at her surprized, she never liked to rush things before, "yo, Rach, slow down, what's going on?"

Rachel smiled at him lightly, "well, I-my dad's aren't very happy with you right now Finn."

Finn nodded, "oh, why?"

Rachel shrugged, "last night, they came home and one of our china plates were broken."

Finn shrugged also, "I didn't break anything."

Rachel gave him one of the smallest smiles he had ever seen, "yes, I know. I broke it."

"You broke it?"

"Yes, when I threw it at the door after you left."

Finn now understood, "oh."

Rachel nodded, "yeah...see I didn't really want to throw it at you while you were there, because well, you know I have very good aim. Remember the sponge...so after you left I thought it'd be alright if I let all my anger out, and you weren't around to see the messy state I was in...or for me to hit, so I did the next best thing. I picked up the closest china plate and threw it toward the door."

Finn gave her a light smile, though inside he was scared. He knew to never get on her bad side again, "okay."

Rachel sighed, "then I saw that it was the china they recieved as a wedding present..." She stopped when she noticed Finn had opened the passenger door for her. So she got inside and waited until he joined her in the driver's seat before continuing, "so I rushed to clean it up...you know to hide it."

Finn nodded, "yeah." He reached forward and started the truck before strapping on his seatbelt.

As he pulled out of the driveway, Rachel put on her seatbelt, "but, I can't lie very well. So when my father asked me what happened to the plate, he was gonna use it for the cake he and daddy were baking last night...well I broke down and told them what happened."

Finn sighed, "all of it?"

The girl nodded, "yes, every part...they agree with me."

Finn looked at her, "of course."

Rachel smiled softly, "well, daddy agrees with me...dad, my father agrees with you...daddy's always been more of the girl."

* * *

><p>"You seem to be in a better mood." Quinn stated as she pulled into the drive-thru at McDonalds.<p>

Santana nodded, "yeah, I think I'm all out of tears."

Quinn looked at her, "oh, is that all?"

Santana laughed, "okay...the look Wheels gave me was quite priceless, might I add!"

Quinn nodded, "thought so." She turned her head to the window and waited to be adressed.

_"Hello, welcome to McDonalds, can I take your order?"_ The voice was familiar, but Quinn couldn't quite put it to a face.

However she nodded, "uh, yes...may we have a Big Mac meal with a diet coke, a Mocha Frappe and an Oreo McFlurry." She paused giving the person time to take the order down. While she looked at Santana.

The raven haired girl sighed, "I want three double cheeseburgers with two medium fries, Carmel Frappe and an M&M McFlurry."

Quinn nodded, and looked back at the speaker, which sounded again, _"is that all?"_ They questioned.

"No, could we also have three double cheeseburgers with two medium fries, a Carmel Frappe and an M&M McFlurry?" She waited a moment, before Santana nudged her. She gave her a questioning glance.

"No, diet coke."

Quinn nodded, "and an regular coke please?"

Santana nodded, "that's right." She smiled at the glare Quinn gave her.

The speaker cackled again before the voice was heard once more, _"So, I have down, one Big Mac meal with diet coke, a Mocha Frappe, Oreo McFlurry, three double cheeseburgers, two medium fries, a Carmel Frappe, M&M McFlurry and a regular coke. Is that correct?"_

Quinn smiled, "yeah."

_"Okay, and your total is $23.06, and you may pull up to the next window."_

"Okay, thank you." Quinn said before she started driving again. When she pulled up to the next window she grabbed her purse from the back of the car and started digging for her money. After she found it she noticed Santana was holding some cash in her hand. Quinn smiled, "I got it today San, you paid for everything yesterday."

Santana smirked, "okay."

The window to the building opened and the girls heard an, "oh, Lord." Before they turned around.

"Mercedes!" Quinn gasped out. She knew that voice sounded familiar.

The girl nodded, "guilty."

Santana laughed, "dude, Toyota what are you doing there?"

Mercedes shrugged, "I needed a summer job...this was the only place hiring." She looked at Quinn, "$23.06."

Quinn handed her twenty-three dollars and twenty-five cents. Mercedes exchanged the money and gave Quinn a dime, a nickle and four pennies, "nineteen cents is your change...girl I was hoping all that food was _not _just for one person!"

Quinn laughed as she deposited the change into the metal box outside the window for the Ronald McDonald Charity thing. Mercedes laughed, "oh, how sweet." She rolled her eyes.

Quinn glared at her, "shut it Chevy!"

Santana laughed along with the two friends, however it didn't stop her from punching Quinn's arm lightly, "Fabray, you best be pullin up to the next window soon, cause I wants to get my eats on!"

Quinn rubbed her arm before saying a quick thank you and goodbye to Mercedes and pulling up to the next window. The person working the window gave her two bags which Quinn passed to Santana and then she grabbed the cup tray as the person said, "have a nice day, enjoy."

Quinn nodded, "thank you." She set the cups in her lap before pulling away from the place entirely.

* * *

><p>As soon as Sam reached the hotel room he went inside and grabbed his guitar. His mother was sitting on the chair, "where are you off to?" She asked him as she noticed he was rushing away.<p>

Sam shrugged, "some friends and I have started a band...we're rehearsing now." He lied.

His mom nodded, "do I know these friends? Where's your rehearsal?"

Sam nodded, "yeah, you know them...Noah Puckerman, and Finn Hudson."

"Okay." She nodded for him to continue.

He sighed, "Quinn's, the rehearsal is at Quinn's."

His mother smiled, "are you two back together...I love that girl."

Sam shook his head, "no, we're not back together...her house is just bigger." He ignored the fact that his mother had just stated that she loved his ex-girlfriend.

Mrs. Evans' smile didn't disappear as she said, "you like her though...have fun Sammy."

Sam couldn't help but roll his eyes as he left the room.

* * *

><p>Quinn pulled into her driveway ten minutes later. She was so happy that her house was only ten minutes away from McDonalds. She couldn't eat and drive at the same time because she wasn't exactly coordinated enough for <em>that<em>. Santana however wasn't busy so she could eat as much as she wanted, her food was like taunting the blonde and the Latina just loved that.

As soon as she parked and cut the engine off, the blonde grabbed her food and carried it along with the drinks inside her house. Santana followed along.

Quinn opened the door and was met by her mother, "oh, Quinnie!" Her mother stated surprised.

Santana grabbed the bag and drinks from Quinn's hands, said a quick hello to Ms. Fabray and then went into the kitchen.

"Hi, mom." Quinn greeted hesitantly.

Ms. Fabray smiled, "we haven't talked for a while, how about we talk?"

Quinn rubbed her stomach which was currently growling, "uh, mom...Santana's over right now. I don't really want to talk when I have company."

Ms. Fabray's smile faltered a little, "but our Reverend says that talking will help."

_Like you would know_! Quinn thought, however she nodded, "yeah, I know...and we will talk later. I promise. Santana needs me right now though...so I'm gonna hang out with her, alright?"

The older Fabray nodded, "okay...could I have the keys then?"

Quinn nodded, she knew that's all her mother wanted. She held up the keys and placed them in her mother's awaiting hands, "here...drive safe."

* * *

><p>Finn was currently eating his third slice of pizza at Breadstix while Rachel stuck to the vegan meatballs...which were not good at all. She had barely eaten anything. The boy looked at his girlfriend, "you okay?" He asked.<p>

Rachel smiled, "yeah, Finn...I'm fine."

Finn wasn't entirely convinced however he didn't want to make her upset so he didn't push it. Instead he flagged the waitress down and asked for another basket of breadsticks. Rachel seemed to like those enough.

Rachel hummed quietly as she picked up her fork and jabbed it at the fake meatball.

* * *

><p>Santana had accomplished eating one and a half of her cheeseburgers she was ready to start the third when Quinn's doorbell rang. She looked around a moment before setting the burger down, "I will be back." She said to the thing.<p>

Quinn was in her bedroom on the phone with her sister Frannie, it was the first time she had called in a while and Quinn thought something might have been wrong so she wanted a little privacy. So Santana being a good guest went over to the front door and answered it.

"Hey, Guppy Face!" She smiled.

Sam frowned at the nickname, "Santana."

The Latina stepped out of the way and let the blonde boy in, "what, do you take that thing everywhere now?" She asked pointing at the guitar.

Sam turned around to face her, "no, I was just wanting to continue something I was talking to Quinn about yesterday." He looked around, "Am I in the right house?" He asked a moment later.

Santana laughed, "yes...like my house is this 'neat'..." She shook her head, neat wasn't even the word. Santana had always felt weird in the Fabray house...it felt cold-hearted and was just shallow, dull...it was all fake. However when Quinn was around it made the house seem different. Quinn seemed to make every Fabray thing different. Quinn _wasn't_ a Fabray. Not by heart anyway.

The raven haired girl led the boy into the kitchen where he set his guitar against the table and sat on one of the four stools near the island. He noticed the McDonalds food spread out all over the island and realized he must have interuppted lunch. "Where is Quinn?" He asked eyeing the food.

Santana hated herself for being so observant...she could tell he was hungry...and she kind of felt bad for him. She never had really officially ended their relationship before she began 'dating' Karofsky, and he was poor so, she slid him her last double cheeseburger and grabbed half of Quinn's fries and set them inside the empty fry box she had already finished earlier. Quinn shouldn't mind, she didn't like potatoes anyway...she just liked McDonalds fries, those were the only potatoes she ever ate. "Q's on the phone...talking to her sister." She answered before she went back to stuffing her face. Sam nodded before he too began to eat.

Quinn came down the stairs a minute later and noticed Sam was sitting with Santana, "hey." She smiled.

Sam waved at her in greeting, he was currently chewing food and he thought it'd be kind of embarrassing if it came out all over him because he tried to say 'hi'.

Quinn also noticed Santana had given away one of her sandwiches, "aw, how cute...Satan's gone soft."

The other girl glared at her before finishing off her food and moving on to her McFlurry. Quinn noticed Santana had finished her soda and had already drank some of her Cafe drink as she also realized Sam was probably thirsty as well. She sat back in her spot and slid him her own soda, she hadn't started it yet, just her coffee.

Sam swallowed his food and said, "thanks."

Quinn shrugged, "I hope you don't mind it's diet."

Sam shook his head, "no it's fine."

They ate quietly for a while until Sam remembered the ipod, "hey, sorry...I was in such a rush last night, I kind of just took this with me." He said as he pulled it out of his pocket and slid it to the blonde.

Quinn smiled, "oh, thank God! I thought I lost it."

Sam shrugged, "sorry."

Quinn continued smiling, "no, it's fine."

Santana watched them knowingly..._Hell yeah! _She thought, _Fabrevans is totally coming back, baby!_

* * *

><p><strong>So there's chapter 11, hope it was good...<strong>

**...thanks for reading**

**Please, please review...let me know what you think!**


	12. The Deal

**Hello! It's officially been a month...12 chapters in one month! **

**All the reviews are lovely, seriously guys, if I get to 100, I might die...that's awesome, the reviews are awesome, thanks for reading...here's chapter 12 (WOW)!**

* * *

><p>Quinn noticed the look Santana was sporting, she couldn't help but sigh, <em>what the hell was that smirk about?<em> "Do you want something?" She asked her friend.

Santana just shrugged as she looked between the two blondes, "no...nothing."

Quinn nodded, "then stop staring."

Santana sighed, "whatever, Fabray, I wasn't staring." She shook her head and grabbed a handful of fries. Actually it wasn't a handful it was more like four fries altogether. Apparently she had already eaten the rest of them. _Damn!_ She thought as she reached across to Quinn and stole some of hers.

"What are you doing?" The blonde girl asked.

Santana shrugged, "I'm hungry and I gave Grouper Mouth my food...so I'm stealing yours."

Quinn let it go as she looked up at Sam, "did you get enough food?" She felt obligated to ask.

Sam nodded, "yeah...thanks."

"It's no problem."

"Yeah, Fabray's got money." It slipped out before she realized how bad it probably sounded too the boy.

"Santana!" Quinn gasped.

The Latina quickly turned to face the other person in the room, "dude, Sam, that's totally not what I meant. I was just being all you know, me and stuff. It slipped out, and it came out completely the wrong way!"

The boy just chuckled. "What?" Santana questioned.

Sam shrugged, "you called me Sam."

Quinn laughed and Santana turned to her, "and you're laughing because?"

"you did call him Sam." Quinn confirmed.

Santana rolled her eyes, "oh, my God." She turned back to Sam, "sorry Froggy Lips was that not your name?"

It was Sam's turn for the eye roll, "your apology is excepted, Santana."

"I never said sorry." She stated.

Quinn lightly smacked her arm, "San."

Santana shrugged, "it was implied." She stood up and walked over to the fridge and began digging for more food.

Sam looked over his shoulder, "well, it's good to know you're in a better mood then you were last night."

Santana scoffed at him, "hey, last night was none of your business...I took care of it." She grabbed the box of pizza that was on the bottom shelf, "and my mood was fine." She turned to Quinn, "Q, how old is this stuff?"

Quinn looked at the pizza box and tried to think of when she had ordered it, she didn't remember, "not very." She shrugged, It was only Santana (she was bound to do something to the blonde anyway, so why not Quinn make the first move).

Santana shrugged before sitting down to eat the pizza in the box; it was cheese, Quinn's favorite kind. It just so happened to be her favorite kind also, so it worked for the best. There were four slices left.

Quinn looked up at Sam, "so, why'd you stop by?"

Sam shrugged, "just wanted to give you you're ipod back."

Santana laughed, "liar, you brought your guitar...saying you wanted to finish talking about something you were talking with her about last night, or whatever."

Sam gave her 'the look,' _She so was not helping._

* * *

><p>Finn and Rachel were driving home, the boy kept shooting glances at her hoping she would initiate conversation...she was never <em>this<em> quiet for _this_ long. The short diva never said a word. That made Finn worry, what was going on with her.

Rachel sighed loudly, she had to do it three more times before Finn pulled over to the side of the road and looked at her.

"What are you doing?" Her eyes were wide with worry.

Finn shrugged, "I'm stopping."

Rachel looked around with slight fear, "I carry pepper spray in my purse." She threatened.

Finn looked at her confused, "Rach, what the hell?...You didn't even bring your purse." Was she scared of him?

Rachel nodded in realization, she _did _in fact forget her purse, "take me home." She demanded.

The tall boy nodded, "yeah, I will...just tell me what's wrong first."

The short brunette shrugged, "I told you already, I'm fine. There is nothing wrong."

Finn shook his head, "I don't believe that."

"Well you might as well, because that's all you're going to get out of me."

"Is this about the band? Is this about Quinn?"

Rachel didn't answer, Finn shook his head in disbelief, "Rachel, I. Don't. Love. Quinn." What? Did he have to write it down and sign the document in order for her to believe it?

The girl looked at her boyfriend, "why are you assuming that, that is what this is about?"

Finn shrugged, "what, is it not?"

Rachel shook her head, "no, it is. Still, you can't always assume you're correct Finn. One day you may assume things and go off stating certain facts just to realize you're assumption was wrong. However by the time you realize your assumpion was wrong those facts would have already be stated, then, resulting in the conversation to erupt into a fight and end even more horribly than it had started in the first place. Things would be sworn, promises broken and maybe a relationship crashing. Assuming you know correctly always turns into the worst results, so therefore Finn you shouldn't assume things."

Rachel's little rant had kind of lost him, he heard kibbles and bits of it, however the rest kind of floated above his head. She just talked way too much, and way too fast for him to actually understand every word she said.

"Did you just break up with me?" He whispered.

Rachel looked at him wide eyed before shaking her head, "no, never."

This caused him to grin, at least he kind of understood what she had said, "cool."

Rachel nodded, "yeah, take me home now?"

Finn nodded, "of course."

* * *

><p>Quinn looked at the table, "you did bring your guitar?"<p>

Sam nodded, "yeah, about yesterday..."

Quinn looked back to him, "The game?"

Sam nodded, "uh, yeah...I wanna finish that."

The blonde girl shook her head, "I don't think now's the best time..."

"Sure it is Q, I mean duh, the boy's already here...don't make him leave now." Santana interuppted as she finished the second slice of pizza (it didn't taste to great, but she was hungry. Beside that fact, Quinn said it wasn't too old, so no harm right?) "Also, he did bring his guitar."

Sam smiled, "right...so we should finish up."

Quinn gave Santana a glare before lightly smiling at the other blonde, "how long is this gonna take?" She asked.

Sam shrugged, "just until I find a song you don't know."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "you won't...I know every song on that thing."

The boy nodded, "then it will last all day."

The blonde girl shrugged, "is this all you wanted...to eat our food and play a game?"

Sam slid off of the stool and walked over to his guitar, "I also need an answer."

Quinn was slightly confused, "for what?"

Sam smirked, "I asked you yesterday...if you wanted to join my band."

Quinn nodded in realization, "oh." She shook her head, "I didn't realize you were being serious."

"I'm always serious," Sam joked.

Santana shrugged before putting down the third piece of pizza, "wait Q, he asked you to join his band? Little Sammy's starting a band?"

Sam looked at Santana, "yes, I am. And yes, I asked her to join...will you Quinn?"

Quinn shook her head, "I don't think so."

_That's not a good answer,_ Santana thought as she ate another bite of the pizza.

Sam shrugged, "how about this..." He paused until Quinn faced him and nodded for him to continue. He smirked again, "...I don't find a song that you don't know on this thing, you don't have to join." Quinn started to smile, that would be way too easy. Sam shrugged, "however, if I were to find a song on the ipod that you don't know, you have to join the band...and be happy about it."

Quinn considered it a moment before she nodded, "okay...deal."

Sam's smirk became a full blown smile, _Quinn Fabray prepare for total domination!_

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you again for reading!<strong>

**Let me know what you think please...reviews are lovely...they inspire me to keep going, and update sooner!**

**...thanks again!**


	13. Denial

**Hey again, sorry it's been a little longer than my usual update...my computer has been acting kind of weird.**

**...anyway: Chapter 13!**

* * *

><p>They were still in the kitchen; Santana at the island still eating the third slice of pizza, Quinn sitting on a different stool at the island with her eyes contently watching Sam who now had his guitar strapped over his shoulder and Quinn's ipod in hand, he was currently standing beside the table placing the headphones in his ears.<p>

"You know," the Latina began, "I always wondered why they called them headphones...it's not like you can talk into them or anything." She shrugged, "why not call them something else...like receivers, you know like the phone receiver, or speakers, or something like that?"

Quinn rolled her eyes before looking at the girl, "only you would be upset that they were called headphones."

Santana shrugged as she finished off the slice of pizza and made a slight face, "well they don't live up to their name, you can't contact anyone and talk to them with it, there for phone would not be the right word."

"Santana just drop it." Quinn shook her head looking back to Sam, "you better not be planning on taking that with you again." She said as he pushed the ipod into his pocket.

Sam chuckled, "never." He shook his head before he started to play the song, "first up." He stated.

Quinn watched his fingers glide across the fret board playing the song. She was so caught up in the way he focused on playing, and how hot he looked while working the guitar she almost forgot to sing.

"Q, you gotta play you know?" Santana said. She didn't even know the game but she figured playing it had to have been part of it.

Quinn snapped out of her focus before she began to sing along.

_It was saturday when I got that call_  
><em>Far away from feeling tall<em>  
><em>I know I know I know what the truth is yeah<em>  
><em>I tried to look away from what you did<em>  
><em>Heartache became my friend<em>

_You walked away from me baby_  
><em>I would've never done the same<em>  
><em>You made me feel like our love was not real<em>  
><em>You threw it all away so...<em>

_I don't wanna wait for you_  
><em>I don't wanna wake up thinkin hopin<em>  
><em>You'll get it right this time<em>  
><em>'Cause you know that you're so cold<em>  
><em>I don't wanna see no more<em>  
><em>And I can't get away from you<em>

Sam smiled, he had to play along of course, he couldn't just open the game with the song she didn't know. How unfair would that be? Also she'd totally know he had cheated...not that she won't know later, but he still wanted to have a little fun. He wanted to make her think she was winning.

Quinn sighed, "this is going to get boring quick you know?"

Sam shook his head, "come on, be in the spirit you were in last night...it was fun then, was it not?"

Quinn shrugged, "yeah, but that doesn't matter. It's completely useless to play this stuff while it's my ipod and I am the one who put all the songs on there."

Sam gave her a pout, "maybe so, but the game is fun...please, please play?"

Quinn rolled her eyes, "I..."

"Quinn you can't resist the Trouty Mouth pout, I mean those lips, that gigantic mouth, it just adds up to one big fluff that you can't ignore..." Santana started.

"Yes, don't underestimate the power of my mouth." Sam said with a voice that sounded like Jack Sparrow.

Quinn shook her head, "but..." She sighed, "fine. Next song."

Sam smiled before he started to click through the player again. Then he lifted his guitar and began to play the next song.

_I don't want another pretty face_  
><em>I don't want just anyone to hold<em>  
><em>I don't want my love to go to waste<em>  
><em>I want you and your beautiful soul<em>

_I know that you are something special_  
><em>To you I'd be always faithful<em>  
><em>I want to be what you always needed<em>  
><em>Then I hope you'll see the heart in me<em>

Even though she knew the song Sam continued to play into the chorus, just so he could sing with her.

_I don't want another pretty face_  
><em>I don't want just anyone to hold<em>  
><em>I don't want my love to go to waste<em>  
><em>I want you and your beautiful soul<em>  
><em>You're the one I wanna chase<em>  
><em>You're the one I wanna hold<em>  
><em>I wont let another minute go to waste<em>  
><em>I want you and your beautiful soul<em>

After the chorus finished Sam searched once more through the player to find another song for her to guess at. Inside he was bursting with joy, just hanging out with Quinn made his day. And the fact that she was going to be in the band with him made it even better. It was going to be the greatest summer ever.

* * *

><p>Finn pulled up to Rachel's driveway and unbuckled his seatbelt to get out and walk her to the door, however his girlfriend stopped him, "Finn, don't."<p>

He was confused, "Rach..."

"My dad's are home right now, and I've already mentioned to you that they're not your biggest fans at the moment."

"I know, but I always walk you to the door."

She smiled, "Finn, I promise you, I can manage it on my own."

Finn just nodded dumbly, sighing in defeat, "alright...go on."

Rachel's smile turned into a full blown beam as she leaned in and kissed the tall boy. "I liked the date, it was nice...I'll see you tomorrow." She said before she opened the door to step outside.

Finn nodded as he watched her walk to the front door, then she disappeared inside. He shook his head, "if you had such a nice time, why'd you freak out on the way home...and why didn't we talk at all?" He asked the air.

* * *

><p>"Ha! I beat you again!" Lauren shouted as she pushed her boyfriend's shoulder. They were playing the football game that Puck and Sam had played earlier.<p>

Puck looked at the girl with amazement, "how did you? What did you do?" He shook his head.

Lauren shrugged, "just face it Puckerman, I'm a lot more badass than you are." She sneered.

Puck shook his head, "look babe, I'm only going to let you win a few more times...then out of no where I'll destroy you."

The girl scoffed, "only in your dreams."

"Come on then," he stood up, "let's take this out to the field...I bet you anything I could take you on any day!"

"Real football?" The brunette asked.

Puck nodded, "hell yeah, stop beating down my manly skills...I'm not down with that."

Lauren laughed, "aww, is the little boy gonna cry to his mommy?"

Puck couldn't help but smile, "you'll be crying when I resist your urge for a kiss."

She shook her head, "Puckerman can never resist a kiss...not from Zizes."

The boy sat back down and picked up the controller, "I got you this time babe." He said before they continued on their game.

* * *

><p>They'd completed ten songs, and Santana was now in the middle of the last piece of pizza. She had been feeling a little queasy for a while now, but she's Santana Lopez, she can take the sickness. However now it was just killing her. Though she couldn't stop eating, she wasn't even hungry she just figured the Fabray's didn't need a pizza box with one piece inside taking up space in the fridge (well that and the fact that she's stubborn, once she starts something she has to finish it...even if it is just eating).<p>

_All the, small things _  
><em>True care truth brings <em>  
><em>I'll take, one lift <em>  
><em>Your ride best trip<em>

_Always, I know _  
><em>You'll be at my show <em>  
><em>Watching waiting commiserating<em>

_Say it ain't so I will not go turn the lights off carry me home _  
><em>Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na<em>  
><em>Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na<em>

_Late night come home_  
><em>Work sucks I know<em>  
><em>She left me roses by the stairs<em>  
><em>Surprises let me know she cares<em>

Just a few more and then Sam would be ready to attack with the finale...he again searched the ipod. Once he found his song he began to play it, and without hesitation Quinn sung along.

_Can't make my own decisions_  
><em>Or make any with precision<em>  
><em>Well maybe you should tie me up<em>  
><em>So I don't go where you don't want me<em>

_You say that I been changing_  
><em>that I'm not just simply aging<em>  
><em>Yeah how could that be logical?<em>  
><em>Just keep on cramming ideas down my throat<em>

_You don't have to believe me_  
><em>But the way I, way I see it<em>  
><em>Next time you point a finger<em>  
><em>I might have to bend it back<em>  
><em>Or break it, break it off<em>  
><em>Next time you point a finger<em>  
><em>I'll point you to the mirror<em>

Sam stopped there and smiled at Quinn, "maybe you're right, maybe we should stop."

Quinn shrugged, "it was your idea...I already told you I'm awesome, and I know like every song."

Santana set the remaining half of the pizza slice in the open box, "I don't feel so good." She muttered.

The two blondes looked at her, "duh, Santana you've been stuffing your face for the last two hours..." Quinn said.

Sam nodded, "yeah, I don't even eat that much and I'm a guy."

Santana shook her head, "no, I don't think it's because I ate to much." She rubbed her stomach.

Quinn shrugged, "then what else could it be?"

Santana picked up the rest of the pizza, "probably gas pains." She took a bite even though she knew it couldn't be gas pains.

Quinn looked back to Sam who just shrugged and found himself another song.

Quinn focused on the music a little before singing.

_Everything Charlotte says is a lie_  
><em>It's a lie, it's a lie, it's a lie<em>  
><em>Everything Charlotte says is a lie<em>  
><em>You better not believe her<em>

_Cause she said she saw_  
><em>Kendra and Evan at the mall<em>  
><em>Standing face to face<em>  
><em>Laughing, and talking, and holding hands<em>  
><em>Slurping all the way to first base<em>

_But everything Charlotte says is a lie_  
><em>You better not believe her<em>

Sam nodded, two more and then he'd turn on her. He moved through the songs within the ipod before choosing the last two songs she would know. She knew the first within a few seconds.

_When I get older, losing my hair, many years from now_  
><em>Will you still be sending me a valentine, birthday greetings, bottle of wine?<em>  
><em>If I'd been out 'til quarter to three, would you lock the door?<em>  
><em>Will you still need me, will you still feed me when I'm sixty-four?<em>

_You'll be older too_  
><em>Ah, and if you say the word, I could stay with you<em>

He stopped the song there before clicking on his next song. It took a little longer for her to recognize it but once she did she smiled as she sang it softly.

_Yeah_  
><em>The sun is shinin' everyday<em>  
><em>The clouds never get in the way for you and me<em>  
><em>I've known you just a week or two<em>  
><em>But baby I'm so into you<em>  
><em>Can hardly breathe<em>

_And I'm in so totally_  
><em>Wrapped up emotionally<em>  
><em>Attracted so physically<em>  
><em>Actin' so recklessly<em>  
><em>I need you so desperately<em>  
><em>Sure as the sky is blue<em>  
><em>Baby I love you<em>  
><em>I love you<em>

He had to stop it there, hearing Quinn say those three little words filled his heart with every good feeling that was possible and he loved it. He just imagined in his mind that she was saying/singing them to him.

Santana shook her head, just as she finished the last slice, "Q, how old did you say that pizza was?" She asked.

Quinn looked at her, "Oh, um...I said that I didn't think it was that old."

Santana nodded as she laid her head against the cool island top. She really didn't feel good.

Sam started playing again and Quinn looked at him. The sound was unfamiliar. She shook her head, it couldn't be, she knew every song on there. She focused a little harder. The tune didn't connect with her. _What!...Oh no!_ Her eyes widened, it couldn't be, she couldn't be losing..._no, no, no, no no! _She shook her head again.

Sam smiled as he watched her mentally attack herself, he stopped playing, "looks like you lost Fabray."

Quinn shook her head, "no!" She looked at him, "yeah right! I can't lose I know..."

"Every song on there." Sam finished, "yeah, I've heard it already." He laughed as he removed the strap from over his shoulders, "I think you're in denial."

Quinn slid off the stool and walked over to him, "what did you do? What was that song?"

Sam shrugged playfully, "you tell me."

The blonde girl swiftly pulled the ipod out of his pocket and glanced at the screen, "Pink Floyd?" She whispered.

The blonde boy whisked a hand through his hair, "so, looks like you'll be joining my band, huh Quinn?"

Quinn looked at him, "no, no, no, no, no...I don't think so...you cheated."

Sam shrugged, "you never said I couldn't."

"It was kind of implied."

Sam shook his head, "you lost...it's fair."

"I don't even like Pink Floyd!" Quinn half-shouted.

Santana jumped up from her seat, "I think I'm gonna be sick!" She mumbled out before running toward the bathroom.

Quinn pointed in the direction she had ran, "see...Santana doesn't like Pink Floyd either."

* * *

><p><strong>...So there you have it...Chapter 13<strong>

**Hope it was good for you, the songs are here:**

**See No More, by Joe Jonas  
>Beautiful Soul, by Jesse McCartney<br>All The Small Things, by Blink 182  
>Playing God, by Paramore<br>It Can't Be True, by 13 The Musical Cast  
>When I'm 64, by The Beatles<br>I Love You, by Martina McBride**

**In case you wanted to know the song titles or who their by...anyway**

**Thanks for reading and Review Please!**


	14. Sick

**Don't know if anyone's still reading...but if you are, yay!**

**Chapter 14!**

* * *

><p>Quinn glared at him, "you cheated." She said again.<p>

Sam shrugged, "well, I really wanted you in my band...and I found a song you didn't know. That was the challenge to find a song you didn't know."

Quinn shook her head, "you still cheated...and really Pink Floyd, I cannot believe you did that! I hate them, I would never listen to that _ever_."

"And that's why I went with it...I knew you didn't like it, so I figured it was my best bet."

"I have to go see if Santana's okay...and if you know what's good for you, you'd let yourself out."

Sam couldn't help but chuckle as he watched the blonde walk out of the room.

* * *

><p>Puck set down the controller as he pulled his phone out of his pocket, "I got a text, so don't cheat." He told his girlfriend.<p>

Lauren shrugged, "from who?"

Puck shrugged before opening the message and reading the it, "Sam...he says that Quinn's in the band and we should all get together tomorrow so we could think of band names."

"Oh, so how come you didn't ask me to be in your band?" The girl asked.

The mohawked boy looked at her, "well, babe...I just thought that you know, in-band relations might cause a stir...you know, it'd probably be best this way?" He gave her a soft smile.

Lauren nodded, "Oh."

"Well that and I figured you'd probably think you're way to badass to join anyway."

"Yeah, you're right...bands are lame anyway."

Puck nodded before looking at her confused, "did you just call me lame?"

Lauren laughed, "hey, I'm going with you tomorrow."

"Okay."

* * *

><p>Finn pulled into his driveway and climbed out of the truck. "Hey Blaine," He greeted the Warbler who just happened to be getting out of his own car.<p>

"Hello, Finn..." Blaine greeted, "Kurt home?"

The taller boy shrugged, "I'm not sure. I think so though."

Blaine nodded, "okay."

The two guys continued their walk up the stairs to the front door of the Hummel/Hudson home. "Kurt, Blaine's here!" Finn shouted as he opened the door.

Burt came in from the kitchen, "hey, Finn, glad I caught you...would you mind helping out at the shop for a few weeks?"

Finn shook his head, "I don't know...I might be doing stuff for Rachel and all, with Glee you know?"

"I'll pay you." Burt said, "hundred dollars a week."

Finn looked at him, "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Okay then," the boy smiled, "I'll just have to tell Rachel she'll have to plan around my work hours."

Burt nodded, "awesome." He looked toward the other boy, "uh, Kurt is outside in the backyard with Carol, they're planting flowers."

Blaine smiled, "alright...thanks." He made his way to the back door.

Burt looked over at Finn who was currently sighing before walking to the kitchen, "you alright?" The older man asked while following Finn into the other room.

Finn looked behind his shoulder, "oh, yeah...yeah I'm fine."

Burt nodded, "you sure?"

The taller male pulled out his cell-phone which had vibrated, "yeah, I'm sure...Rachel's just been acting weird today." He shrugged, "I'm sure it's nothing."

**We got our band together, so let's meet at The Lima Bean tomorrow...we'll pick band names.  
>-Sam<strong>

Finn smiled, "awesome." He said.

Burt looked at him confused, "what's that?" He asked.

Finn looked at him, "oh, Sam, Puck, Quinn and I are starting a band."

"Quinn?"

"Yeah, she's our lead singer." He pushed the phone back into his pocket.

"How does Rachel feel about that?" Burt asked.

Finn shrugged, "she said she was fine."

"I hope you know what you're doing." Burt laughed before walking from the kitchen.

Finn shrugged, "she's fine with it."

* * *

><p>"Oh my God!" Santana growled, she leaned against the Fabray's bathtub next to the toilet. "I don't think I've ever thrown up that much before," She whispered.<p>

"Are you alright?" Quinn asked.

Santana looked at her, "do I look okay?" She said, "no, I'm not...I don't know if I'll ever be alright again. I hate you."

Quinn shrugged, "why is this my fault?"

"You and your stupid craving for McDonalds...then your damn pizza..." she trailed off.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "yes, because I forced you to order as much as you did and I shoved that pizza down your throat."

Santana looked at her, "well, if food wasn't as good as it is...this wouldn't have happened."

"And this is not my fault."

The Latina was about to object however, before she got the chance to she rushed back to the toilet and threw up again.

Quinn crinched before bending over and holding her friends hair back for her, "Well, I'm sorry." She said softly.

There was a knock on the door when Santana stopped throwing up and the two girls glanced up to see Sam standing in the doorway.

"I thought I told you to leave," Quinn glared at him.

Sam shrugged, "you did tell me that if I was smart I should let myself out...but we all know that I'm not that smart."

Quinn shook her head, "that's not true."

"Oh yeah it is," Santana said before flushing the toilet and standing up to rinse her mouth out.

"I also found this on the table in the living room." Sam told them holding up a piece of paper.

The blonde girl reached out and took the paper, "what is it?" she asked looking at the little sheet. "Oh." She muttered when she read that it was the receipt for the pizza. It was two-and-a-half weeks old.

"Well?" Santana asked.

Quinn looked at her, "did I mention I was sorry?"

"What?"

Quinn handed her friend the receipt. Santana looked at it before glaring at the other girl, "you're dead."

Quinn shrugged, "I..."

"You better watch your back Fabray." Santana warned, "you just made my list."

"We have a meeting with the rest of the band tomorrow at The Lima Bean." Sam said amused.

Quinn glared at him yet again, "I still think I should have a redo."

Sam shook his head, "now _that_ would be unfair."

Santana nodded, "I agree...Quinn you can't cheat."

"But he..." Quinn shook her head.

"Don't be upset...you know you secretly want to hang with Sam more often, Q." Santana snickered.

Quinn could feel herself blushing, She turned to look at the boy, "I..." However he was no longer there.

"Please, you really think I'm evil enough to say that in front of him?" Santana said, "I just wanted to know if you still liked him...and by that blush I can tell you do."

"I do not!" Quinn quickly defended.

"And there you go trying to deny it...yet again."

* * *

><p><strong>There we have chapter 14, I hope it was good enough...<strong>

**...thanks for reading and please review!...**


	15. Pillow Fight

**Hello, hello...it's been a few days, so I figured I should probably update.**

**So, happy reading!**

* * *

><p>"That wasn't funny, it wasn't even close to funny." Quinn said as she made her way from the bathroom to the living room.<p>

Santana wasn't far behind, "oh, it was too. You were all like red and stuff while you turned around to explain it all to him." She shook her head, "what were you going to say anyway?"

Quinn glared at her, "I wasn't red!" She sighed, "and I'm not exactly sure how I was going to explain anything to him, because I'm not exactly sure how I feel."

"Oh, so now you're confused?" The Latina asked.

Quinn nodded, "San, I'm always confused."

The two girls sat down on the couch and fell into a comfortable silence.

The truth is, Quinn was completely sure she was falling for Sam again, she just didn't want to admit it. She was too afraid of getting hurt again. She was afraid of putting her heart out on the line just so it could get crushed in the process. She was also tired of Santana shoving it in her face. She knew damn well that she felt something for Sam, and Santana trying to get her to admit it was not helping anything.

"Will you go with me tomorrow?" Quinn asked after a minute.

Santana looked at her, "go with you where?"

"To that stupid band meeting thing."

The raven haired girl sighed, "I suppose," She shrugged, "isn't it just a band meeting though?"

Quinn sighed, "I need the moral support."

"Okay."

Quinn smiled, "thanks."

Santana shook her head, "don't think you're off my list Quinn, you are still so dead, I just don't know when I'm gonna kill you yet."

The blonde girl nodded, "o-okay." She shrugged, "whatever." She looked around the living room and sighed, "did he steal my ipod again?" She whispered.

Santana smiled, "aw, how cute, baby Quinnie Fabray is still thinking about little Sammy Evans!"

Quinn glared at her, "that's it!"

"What are you gonna do about it?" Santana challenged.

Quinn looked around, "you just...you..."

"yeah, uh-huh, I what?" The other girl snickered.

Quinn grabbed the couch pillow sitting beside her and smacked her friend across the face, "ha!"

Santana rubbed her face where the pillow had collided against her, "did you just hit me?"

"What are you gonna do about it?" Quinn mocked.

Santana shook her head, "oh, no Fabray...you better watch yourself." She warned.

Quinn smirked at her before raising the pillow up to smack her again. As soon as she felt that smack Santana leapt over to the blonde and yanked the pillow free from Quinn's grips. Then after pining the girl to the couch she smacked her continuously with the pillow in her hand.

* * *

><p>Sam walked up to the Puckerman place and knocked quickly on the door.<p>

"It's open!" was hollered from the inside. Sam nodded as he pushed the door open and walked into the house. He then walked to the living room, "hey can I use your computer again?" He asked.

Both Puck and Lauren looked up from their game on the TV, "uh, sure man. What for?" The mo-hawked boy asked.

The blonde shrugged, "well, now that Quinn's in the band I figured I should probably delete the songs that I had put on there...some of them anyway."

Puck nodded, "oh." He then shrugged, "how'd you get her in?"

Sam smiled, "I tricked her into playing a game. When she didn't know the song she had to join the band."

"What song did she not know?" Lauren asked.

Sam smiled, "_Fearless,_ by Pink Floyd."

Puck shook his head, "Oh, so you cheated."

Sam shrugged, "it got her in the band didn't it?"

Puck smirked, "awesome."

The blonde boy made his way over to the computer as Puck and Lauren continued on with their game. "By the way, Lauren's coming with tomorrow, to the Lima Bean." Puck said.

Sam glanced back at the couple playing the video game, "oh, alright." He said before he went back to plugging in Quinn's ipod and deleting some of the music.

* * *

><p><strong>Are u any better now?<br>-Finn**

His thumb hovered over the send button, he had tried to text his girlfriend countless of times after he had told her that there was a band meeting tomorrow however she seemed to be avoiding him. He sighed before he erased the message and then decided to write something else.

She hadn't answered any of his previous texts, he was hoping she would answer this one.

**Rach, I know our date didn't go 2 well, I'm planning something better for the next one. I'm sorry I ruined ur evening. And I'm also sorry for whatever else I did. I love u.  
>-Finn<strong>

He waited about ten minutes and he didn't get a reply.

She was really starting to bother him.

At first he thought it was good to have a girlfriend that always told him how she was feeling, duh, you know because Quinn always bottled up her feelings and never let him know when he did something wrong. But now, now he was confused because Rachel had started to block him out, she wasn't explaining anything to him. He didn't like that at all, he liked Rachel the way she was, he wouldn't like her better if she changed.

And that's what she was doing.

To him, it seemed like she was changing.

**U know that band meeting thing is tomorrow, u can come if u want 2. Actually, I think I'd like it a lot if u'd come.  
>-Finn<strong>

He tried again.

**Sure I'll come.  
>-Rach<strong>

He smiled, "that text actually freaking worked."

**Awesome, I'm not exactly sure when we're going, but I'll pick u up when I know.  
>-Finn<strong>

**Okay, I'll see you 2morrow Finn. Goodnight.  
>-Rach<strong>

The tall boy nodded again, they were better now. He thought, she wasn't mad anymore. _Well, I hope not anyway,_ He thought after a moment.

**Goodnight, love u  
>-Finn<strong>

He didn't get a reply.

* * *

><p>Somehow the two of them had ended up on the floor, and Santana had still managed to pin Quinn to the ground. She thinks it went a little like this: After Santana tackled Quinn and started beating her with the pillow, the blonde had managed to throw the other girl off of her, yet after she tackled the Latina and in her turn started to hit her with the pillow, Santana had rolled over and the two of them had fallen off of the couch onto the floor. That is how Santana ended up on top, yet again.<p>

"You really don't play fair!" Quinn laughed as Santana held her arms against the ground.

"Oh, I'm just too fast for you to actually understand what's going on." Santana smirked, she was currently sitting on the blonde's stomach, "so are you any less confused?" She asked after a moment.

Quinn sighed, "If I tell you will you get off of me?"

Santana shrugged, "maybe."

Quinn nodded (the best she could anyway). "Okay, so I think I might be kind of in love with Sam still."

Santana nodded, "and was that too hard to admit?"

"I don't want him to know yet San, so don't say anything." Quinn glared at her. She may be pinned to the floor, but that didn't mean she wasn't still as much as a bitch as the girl on top of her was.

"I'm not gonna say anything. Q, you're my best friend, I just want you to be happy." Santana said, she kind of mumbled the last bit. She may or may not have been a bit embarrassed of her feelings.

Quinn smiled, "aw, San, that means a lot to me. Who knew you could be so loveable and understanding?"

"Tell no one." Santana said glaring at the girl below her.

"Now, why would I ruin something that makes me feel so special?" Quinn asked in a joking manner.

Santana let go of Quinn's left arm with her right and lightly slapped the other girl across her face, "shut up." She said before swiftly locking Quinn's arm to the floor again.

"I thought you were getting off." Quinn pouted.

Santana shrugged, "uh, I lied." She smirked, "bitch, this is payback." She ended the sentence with a wink.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I hope it was good, and my next update should be longer...thanks for reading and please review!<strong>

**Thanks again!**


	16. Waking Up

**So, for anyone who is still reading (which I hope someone is) I just wanted to say, sorry for the delay...and I think this story is just about over...anyway...**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

><p>Quinn woke up the next morning on the floor in the living room, Santana hadn't gotten off of her until she was too tired to stay awake while sitting on the blonde, so during the night after Quinn fell asleep the Latina got up and slept on the couch. However, every time Quinn woke up (which happened to be around five times) Santana would be awake at the exact right time to stop Quinn from going either up the stairs to her room, or the second couch in the living room.<p>

So, Quinn woke up on the floor, and to say she was not happy was a bit of an understatement. She was actually quite angry, her back had already been kind of messed up from the pregnancy before, and laying on the floor didn't seem to make it any better.

She sat upright and craned her neck (which was now in pain) toward her friend...Santana was still fast asleep in her position.

So, the blonde took that as the chance to escape. She quickly stood up and started walking toward the kitchen; only to be stopped by an arm. She looked down at the darker arm and then glanced at its owner who was now sitting on the couch. "Where do you think you're going?" The brown-eyed girl asked.

Quinn glared at her, "how do you do that?" She demanded. "It's bad enough that I was tackled three times last night, all I want right now is some coffee, so please, move your arm."

Santana stood up from the couch and gave Quinn a once-over, "you look awful Fabray." She commented before she pushed past the other girl and made her way into the kitchen.

"Gee, how kindly of you to notice." Quinn muttered as she followed her friend into the kitchen.

Santana was sitting at the island when the blonde walked into the kitchen fully. She looked at her friend and Santana smiled, "get me a cup too, will ya!" She winked at the glare Quinn had shot her.

However, Quinn didn't argue, instead she walked over to the coffee pot and filled the two cups she had gotten from the counter. "Here," She said as she handed one of the cups to the other girl. "Drink up, I'm pretty sure the meeting will be a morning one."

Santana glanced at her from behind her cup, "what makes you so sure?"

Quinn shrugged, "I just have a feeling."

"Oh, a feeling," Santana mocked, "and we both know that Fabray feelings are always right."

"Shut it Lopez, and just drink your coffee!" Quinn slightly-shouted, before sipping her own caffeine.

* * *

><p>Sam woke up about an hour after Quinn (not that he knew when she woke up) which was about seven thirty. He got up and went into the bathroom to take a quick shower. Once he had finished he got dressed in light blue jeans and a blue t-shirt with some kind of pattern on it in black. He sighed as he combed through his hair.<p>

Staring at himself in the mirror he smiled, "this is it." He told himself, "it's time to really bring the moves out on Quinn." He nodded, "whatever it takes...you're gonna make her yours again soon." He smirked again, "yeah, you sexy man." He winked at the mirror, "she totally loves you." He said before lifting his shirt and patting his abs, "you and you're sexy abs." He nodded before dropping his shirt and making his way out of the bathroom.

"Going somewhere?" His mother asked from her bed, her voice was soft and a little raspy, she must have just woken up.

He nodded, "yeah, I-uh, I got a band meeting...it's important."

She gave him a soft smile, "okay, don't be out all day...and I'll see you later."

Sam smiled back at his mom, "of course mom, I'll see you too. Bye." He said before grabbing Quinn's ipod and putting on shoes. Then he grabbed his hotel room card key, and his cellphone and made his way out of the hotel room.

* * *

><p><strong>Meeting up at The Lima Bean, in 10 minutes, don't be late<br>-Sam**

The ringtone of his cell rang too loudly for him to ignore, and he read the message at once. "I don't remember putting the volume so high," He muttered before rubbing his left ear.

"What was that!" Kurt yelled after the door swung open. His hair was a mess, and he looked extremely tired as he wore striped pajamas, he had his old golf club in his hands.

Finn shrugged, "my phone."

Kurt glared at him, "your phone!" After Finn nodded the gay boy sighed, "you have your phone on a ring tone that sounds like broken glass."

Finn nodded, "I though it sounded cool!" He smiled at his step-brother before getting out of his bed and pulling on a pair of jeans that he found on the floor.

Kurt eyed him warily, "where are you going?" He asked after a moment.

Finn looked up as he scratched his head and looked around the floor for a shirt, "uh, we have a band meeting in ten minutes."

"A band meeting!" Kurt answered excitedly, "can I go?" He asked.

Finn shook his head, "I don't think so, it's for members only." He picked up a red McKinley High t-shirt that was inside out and slipped it on.

"You're not taking a shower first." Kurt complained.

Finn looked up at him, "I have ten minutes to get there...probably eight now, and I don't really have enough time to take one at the moment...I will when I get home."

Kurt only nodded.

Finn sighed as he slipped on a pair of shoes and grabbed his phone and car keys, "what do you want?" He asked.

Kurt shrugged, "is Rachel going?"

Finn nodded, "yeah, I have to pick her up."

"Then why can't I go...I though it was members only?"

"Fine, you can go if you want." The taller boy shook his head, "just get ready fast."

"What about Blaine? Can he go?" Kurt asked excitedly.

Finn shook his head, "this isn't a date, and I don't have time to pick Blaine up."

Kurt nodded, "right, of course...we'll meet you there!"

Finn sighed, "fine." Then he pushed his way past the other boy and started walking down the hall. Only to turn around and walk back into his room, "I forgot my wallet," he said to the other boy ask he grabbed his wallet from his dresser.

"What's this doing in the trash?" Kurt asked; holding up the shattered picture of Finn and Quinn.

Finn shrugged, "I threw it away, because I don't want it anymore."

Kurt nodded, "why not, it's a cute picture." He smiled at it adoringly.

The tall boy rolled his eyes, "then you take it."

Kurt smiled, "fine I think I will...Quinn looks rather beautiful in it don't you think?"

Finn shook his head, "no, I'm over her."

"That doesn't mean you don't still love her."

"I'm with Rachel now."

"Therefore you love her more...yet, you still love Quinn...you can't deny that."

Finn shook his head, "I have to go." He pushed past Kurt again, as the smaller one looked back too the picture.

* * *

><p><strong>Meeting up at The Lima Bean, in 10 minutes, don't be late.<br>-Sam**

Puck had read the message about three minutes ago, right before he stepped into the shower. Now he was currently putting a belt on over his pair of dark blue jeans. He then grabbed a white t-shirt from his dresser and slipped it on over his head before walking back down the stairs to his living room.

"You ready to go?" He asked Lauren; who had fallen asleep on the couch last night by accident (no really she did) and stayed over.

"Yeah, let's get this over with." She shot him a bored glance.

Puck shook his head, "hey, I'm excited...so don't be dissing my band-ness."

The big girl just rolled her eyes as she and her boyfriend made their way to Puck's truck. "So how long is this going to take?" Lauren asked as she stared out into the open road.

Puck shrugged, "I don't know...it's a meeting." He nodded, "it may take a while."

He heard the girl sigh from the passenger seat, "maybe I shouldn't have come."

"Hey," Puck shot her a glance when they reached a stop sign, "don't be like that...I'll buy you some chocolate, and some coffee while we're there."

Lauren's eyes brightened, "how much."

"However much you want babe." He winked at her.

"Awesome." She smiled wickedly, "you're in for a lot of buying." She muttered.

Pucks eyes widened as he tried to remember whether he had grabbed his money or not.

* * *

><p><strong>Everything is going great in Hawaii...so great in fact, that I almost forgot to text you at all...did you know that Hawaiian pineapple tastes just the same as Ohio pineapple? I didn't know that. Artie had to explain it to me about three times, sometimes I just don't get things...but you know that, huh? People in Hawaii are really pretty, I'm sure you'd have the greatest time here...I have to go, we're about to have dinner...bye!<br>-Britt **

Quinn finished reading the text on the phone that Santana had shoved in her hands. She would be telling a lie if she had said she didn't want to punch Artie right now. I mean yeah, she liked the boy and all, he was nice. However, he knew that Santana would want Brittany to text her or call her when the plane landed to let her know she got there safely, and the son-of-a-bitch let her forget.

The blonde gave a cautious glance at Santana, "are you okay?" She asked.

Santana nodded, "oh, yeah I'm fine...you know, except for the fact that my best friend forgot about me."

Quinn smiled softly, "I'm sorry San, what can I do to make you forget about it?"

Santana shrugged, "you could let me hit you." She suggested. She wasn't being completely serious, however, cause she thought she'd probably feel pretty bad about hitting Quinn.

The blonde however stood up, "on the arm though." She said making her way to the other girl, "just the arm." She nodded to her upper arm then looked at Santana, "free shot."

The raven-haired girl just chuckled, "oh, Q...you know I couldn't hit you...at least not when you expect it coming."

Quinn laughed, "come on, Santana, let me do something." She just felt so bad for the other girl.

Santana nodded, "alright, you know what will make me forget?"

Quinn shook her head, "what?" She asked softly.

Santana stood up also, "let's get to that meeting of yours."

Quinn nodded, "okay."

* * *

><p>Rachel ran out of her house as quickly as she could and then hopped into the passenger side of Finn's truck, "are we late?" She asked while she buckled her seatbelt.<p>

Finn shook his head, "not quite, we still have about another thirty seconds to get there." he nodded, "so we will be."

Rachel sighed (she had never been late for anything...and this wasn't even one of her things to be late for), "If you drive fast we can still make it in time." She suggested.

Finn looked at her, it seemed as though all her anger from the day before had vanished, "or we could get a ticket."

"There's nothing wrong with a ticket." The short girl answered.

Finn shrugged, "except that you have to pay money for it...and I don't have that much money...hell, I only have like eight dollars, and that's to pay for our coffee."

Rachel nodded, "okay, then drive slow."

"I am." Finn muttered as he drove forward.

* * *

><p><em>"No, no, no...Fabray you're doing it wrong." <em>Santana's voice rang through Sam's ears. He was listening to the second recording on Quinn's ipod as he waited for the others to arrive.

_"How could I possibly be doing it wrong Santana, there's only one way to do it...and it's the way that I'm doing it now." _Quinn snapped back at her.

_"Guy's fighting never solves anything."_ Brittany's voice piped in.

_"Shut up Brittany this is serious business." _Santana scolded, it was odd to hear her snap at Brittany like that. _"Now here Quinn, give me the ball."_

Quinn sighed, _"I'm not giving you the ball Santana, not until it's your turn...I'm also not doing it wrong...you can't do it wrong!"_

Brittany chuckled.

_"Stop laughing B, this isn't funny!" _Quinn shot out.

_"Yes, it is...she's laughing at how pathetic you look." _Santana snickered as Sam heard a swish of something a little ways away.

_"I do not look pathetic Santana, I'm not doing it wrong."_ The hazel-eyed girl complained.

Santana just let out a groan, _"yes, you are...here just do it like me." _There was a silent pause and Sam waited until he heard a swoosh sound. He nodded, "made it." He smiled to himself.

_"See, that's how you shoot a basketball...mine went in." _He heard the Latina gloat.

_"Mine went in too!" _Quinn scoffed, before muttering, _"the first time."_

_"Guys can we go eat now...I'm starving?" _Brittany asked.

_"Yeah, Britt, sure." _Quinn answered quietly.

Sam heard a basketball being bounced before another swoosh happened, _"Oh yeah, and I beat you twenty-three to four!" _Santana hollered out excitedly.

Quinn laughed, _"yeah, well maybe you should transfer from the Cheerios onto the girls basketball team...maybe then you'll be a little more of a contribution." _

Sam's mouth dropped open, and he heard Brittany laugh, _"aw, San, you have to admit that was a good one."_

Santana sighed, _"Brittany, you don't even know what a contribution is."_

_"Well, no, but by the look on both yours and Quinn's faces...I kind of guessed that whatever she said was a pretty good slam, so ha!"_

Sam heard Quinn laugh, _"Wow, Britt way to rub it in." _Sam then heard a sound of smacking hands together and guessed that Quinn and Brittany had just high-fived.

_"It's a wonder why I'm even your friend." _Santana muttered.

_"Oh, San, you know you love us!" _Quinn laughed.

_"So Quinnie, how do you shut off the recording thing?" _Brittany asked after a moment of silence.

_"What!"_ Quinn and Santana answered together.

And that was the last thing Sam heard before the recording ended. He laughed as he took the headphones from his ears, and noticed that Finn and Rachel were coming into the Lima Bean followed by Puck and Lauren. However, Quinn wasn't with them.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I hope that it was good enough, and I'd appreciate any review you can give me, they're all nice, and thanks again for reading...if anyone still is.<strong>

**...thanks again, and please review...please, let me know how I did...**


	17. Band Names

**Sorry for the wait, but I finally got it done...**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

><p>Puck walked with his girlfriend over to Sam and the two of them took a seat, "is this gonna take long?" Lauren asked.<p>

Sam was about to say something but he was interuppted by Rachel, "really because Finn and I have plans."

Finn looked at her, "we do?"

Rachel nodded as if it was obvious, "yes, we do...don't you remember?"

Finn nodded with a half smile, he really didn't remember, because they really didn't have any plans. However, he decided not to say anything and agree with her anyway; mostly just to avoid a fight. Then he took a seat, and waited for Rachel to sit beside him, but when she didn't he looked at her expectantly. The girl just waved at the chair.

The wave was enough for the boy to get though, as he quickly got out of his own seat and pulled the chair out for his girlfriend.

"Thank you." Rachel smiled at him sweetly.

Finn nodded, "of course."

That was when Sam answered, "no, it shouldn't take to long. We just have to wait for Quinn."

Puck shrugged, "well, where is she?"

The blonde boy sighed, "I don't know...I texted her the same time I texted you two, she should be here soon."

Lauren shook her head, "well, I do hope you get a little angry with her when she comes...because _we_ were kind enough to be on time."

Sam nodded, "don't worry...I'm sure she has a good explanation." He took Quinn's ipod and stuffed it in the pocket of his jeans.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for stopping here for me, Q." Santana told her as she got back into her vehicle.<p>

Quinn smiled, "it's no problem...how's your truck?"

Santana sighed, "I need a new one."

"That bad?" Quinn started the car again as Santana strapped on her seatbelt.

"Well, Burt said he'd have it ready by tomorrow, but it's broken down like four times these past few months, and I'm guessing I should probably buy a new one at some point." The darker girl explained.

Quinn nodded from her seat behind the steering wheel, "yeah."

The rest of the drive up there was quiet and it was actually a pretty short drive; the blonde actually drove kind of fast.

* * *

><p>Once arriving at the Lima Bean Quinn and Santana got out of the vehicle and made their voyage into the coffee shop. Upon entering Quinn spotted the table right away, seeing it as it was the only table with so many people at it.<p>

"Hey, sorry I'm late, Santana wanted to come, and we had to check on her truck up at Burt's shop." Quinn explained as she took a seat inbetween Sam and Rachel. Santana nodded dragging a chair from another table and sitting with the group, "true."

Finn looked at the raven haired girl, "so it must be your truck that I'm working on." He told her.

Santana shrugged, "didn't realize you were working on a truck...but yeah, it probably is mine."

Puck shook his head, "pushing away the talk about trucks and working on them, what is our band gonna be called?" He asked.

Quinn shrugged, "I don't know." Though she did suddenly get another idea, "hey San, you know what I just thought of?"

Santana shook her head, "no, what?"

"You know how you've been becoming kind of depressed lately?"

Santana nodded, "yes, Quinn, but I'd rather not discuss that in front of everyone here." She tried her best to smile, but failed completely. Thinking about Brittany having fun with Artie in Hawaii just made her so damn depressed.

The blonde girl laughed, "I'm not trying to depress you. I think I've found a way to keep your mind off of it."

Santana shrugged, "I'm not following."

Quinn looked at Finn, Sam and Puck, "how about Santana be our manager?" She asked.

"What?" It was said by everyone at the table excluding Quinn.

The girl shrugged, "come on, San knows how to be organized. She can get practically anyone to do anything for her without trying to much...and she knows her way around Lima like the back of her hand."

Santana nodded, "well, that is true."

Puck sighed, "You know, I know my way around Lima also."

Quinn smiled, "sure honey, you do...but not in the way I mean."

"Would you do it?" Sam asked the Latina (he wasn't sure if it was a good idea or not, but he really wanted Quinn to give him another chance, so yeah, he'd do anything for her...and he meant _anything_).

Santana looked at Quinn who was kind of giving her the look that said 'do this for me and I will do anything for you for however long I shall live' though she was sure the look also said something along the lines of 'you better do this for me bitch, because you are half of the reason I'm doing this damn thing in the first place.' Which if she thought about it, it was kind of true. Santana did push Quinn to play the game.

After a moment the Latina nodded, "oh, what the hell. I'll do it."

Quinn smiled, "awesome."

Puck nodded, "alright, we have a manager, now we need a nam..."

"Hold On." Rachel cut him off.

Finn looked at his girlfriend, "what's up?"

Rachel just nodded at Santana, "I highly think that it is very unlikely that Santana will be a respecful and responsible manager for your band."

Santana shook her head, "you really have no room to talk midget."

Rachel just looked at her appalled, "exuse me Santana, but I do have some experience in the performing world thank you."

Santana nodded, "yeah, but you've never been on the managing side." She smirked, "you would never do that anyway, so let me do this...and don't argue because you are not a part of the band so nothing you say really matters."

Finn shook his head, "whoa, whoa, don't talk to her like that." He said defending his girlfriend.

Santana looked at him, "do you want a manager or not?"

Finn shrugged, "yeah, well, I'm sure we could find someone other than you if we needed too."

Puck waved his hands to stop the fight from getting any worse, "look, not that I don't agree with both of you, because I do. And yes the manager aspect of a band is a good thing, however I think we should probably get a name first, so I'd like to introduce the name of _'Baby Mama And Her Crew'_" He winked at Quinn, "tribute to our little one."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "no."

Puck looked disappointed but he did move on, "well what about _'Sexy Hearts With An Erotic Twist?_"

Sam couldn't help but laugh at that one, "I don't think so."

Finn shrugged, "we could name it after the coffee shop, only instead of the Lima Bean, we could _be 'The Lima Beans.'" _

Quinn and Santana both burst into a fit of giggles and Finn looked at them with a mixture of confusion and hurt.

Quinn shook her head, "no, I'm sorry Finn. That, that was a good choice, I just, I don't think it works for us."

"And what did you have in mind_ Barbie?" _Rachel asked.

Quinn looked at her, "oh, I didn't know we were back to name calling _Ru Paul."_ She growled.

Rachel scowled at her before shrugging, "band name?"

Quinn shrugged, "I don't have one."

"'_Lima Rejects'_." Santana offered.

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later and they were still bouncing names off of each other, none of them seemed to please all of them. For example:<p>

_'The Gold Stars' _was suggested by Rachel.

Santana had said '_The Adjacent Side Of Lima'_ due none other than to pay tribute to the part of town she called home.

_'Jelly Doughnut.' _Had been Lauren's suggestion (mostly because she wanted a jelly doughnut).

Sam had suggested '_Cover You' _because he figured they'd be doing quite a few cover songs before they could write their own.

Finn stated that they should be called, '_The Lima Four.'_

Puck went on to say their name should be, _'The Incredibly Sexy Sex Sharks.'_

And Quinn had finally suggested one, '_I.N.S.O.M.N.I.A.T.I.C' _Which she then went on to state should stand for "Incredible Nobody's Showing Only Magnificent Numbers Internationally Accumulating Talent Inside Covers."

* * *

><p>By the time Kurt and Blaine showed up, they had officially given up, it seemed as though nobody liked anyone elses suggestion.<p>

"Why so glum?" Blaine asked within a whisper.

Quinn shrugged, "this band thing is a bust."

"Why's that?" Kurt asked.

Finn shrugged, "we can't agree on a band name."

Kurt sighed, "well I'm sure most bands can't for a while, but soon enough they do decide on one."

Puck sighed, "yeah, well...I really don't want to end up with something stupid, and look..." He reached across the table where Quinn was and grabbed the picece of paper that was in front of her, "we've written them all down and they pretty much all suck."

Blaine looked at the paper observing it over his boyfriends shoulder, "ooh, pretty flower." He commented.

Quinn smiled, "thanks, drew it myself." She said in a mockingly proud tone.

Blaine laughed.

"Hey, I like the Insomniatic one." Kurt said, "it does kind of represent what you are doing for now. I mean obviously you won't always be doing covers but that's why you don't go by the whole name instead you just go by I.N.S.O.M.N.I.A.T.I.C or Insomniatic."

Quinn nodded, "that's exactly what I said."

Finn shrugged, "and like I kindly stated earlier, it'll get people like me confused."

Kurt shrugged, "that's possible."

Sam shrugged, "I just think we may be screwed."

"Hey there's a name!" Blaine joked, trying to lighten the mood but it didn't work. Blaine shrugged, "you know: _'We May Be Screwed' _It was a joke?"

Kurt shook his head as he patted his boyfriends shoulder, "I don't think they care."

Blaine nodded, "yeah, probably not."

* * *

><p><strong>So, I know this chapter is a bit short, but it's just to lay down the band names, which I have no idea what to pick really...really, I have no idea...<strong>

**...Anyway if you are still reading awesome...**

**I'm very sorry for the wait, I've been caught up with a lot of stuff, and I just got into the zone of my new Fuinn story so I've been writing that non-stop.**

**Anyway I really hope someone is still enjoying this story, and you're not getting bored of it...**

**...Thanks again for reading...**


	18. A Dose Of Fabrevans

**I'm aware it's been a while, and I'm sorry, but, I've updated so...Yay! (I guess...maybe not)?**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>It was about an hour after they had met at the Lima Bean the kids had all drifted apart. Quinn, Sam and Santana were the only ones who had stayed behind.<p>

"Have you seen my ipod?" Quinn asked the blonde boy.

Sam looked up from the table, "what?"

"My ipod?" Quinn asked, "have you seen it?"

Sam decided to stay calm, cool, he just answered with a simple, "no."

The owner of the ipod sighed in frustration, "oh, okay."

Santana looked between the two of them before standing up, "I'm gonna get some coffee." She told them before looking at Quinn, "could we check the movies in a bit?" She asked.

Quinn nodded, "which one?"

The Latina shrugged, "we'll figure it out when we get there."

The blonde nodded, "sure."

The raven-haired girl nodded as she turned toward the counter and walked away. Quinn looked back to Sam, "are you sure you haven't seen it?" She asked again.

Sam just shook her head, "no...sorry." He looked around a minute before saying, "hey, didn't you say at your house the other day that you had a band name for me?" He wondered.

Quinn just let out a soft chuckle, "it's called being sarcastic."

Sam looked a little confused, "oh."

"Maybe you should look it up." The girl suggested as she stood up to meet Santana.

Sam looked at the two friends before standing up himself, "Quinn."

The two girls both looked back toward the guy, "yes?" Quinn asked.

Sam stood up and walked the two steps over to the girls, "I-I wanted to ask you something." He blushed.

Quinn just shook her head, a soft smile playing on her lips, "what's that?"

Santana shook her head a moment before stepping away from the two people and heading outside to wait on the sidewalk for her friend, she had a feeling about what Sam was going to ask her friend.

Quinn looked back toward the door before her eyes traveled back to Sam. "So?" She asked.

Sam rocked back-and-forth on his heels as he contemplated a way to ask her what he wanted to ask, "well, I just, I..." He paused a moment before sighing, "Quinn, I've done a lot of thinking and I-I think, I think that it..."

His stuttering had stopped as Quinn cut him off by placing her lips on his. When she pulled away after a sweet moment Sam was looking at her oddly, "wh-what was that?" He asked.

Quinn shrugged as she grinned at him, "I've been thinking the same thing."

Sam couldn't say anything as he was still in a bit of shock.

Quinn placed her hand against his cheek, "call me later?" She asked.

Sam nodded, "ye-yeah, absolutely."

And with that Sam was watching his...what?...Girlfriend?...walk out of the coffee shop, all worries of the band thing not happening washed completely out of his mind.

* * *

><p>"Don't think I didn't see that!" Santana grinned at her best friend as the blonde made her way over to her.<p>

Quinn reached out and grabbed the coffee Santana had bought her, "you knew it was inevitable."

At that the darker girl nodded, "yes, I did." She smiled, "I'm happy for you."

Quinn looked out ahead of them as they traveled down the street, "are you sure?" She asked. "What with everything happening between you and Brittany and Artie?"

Santana shrugged, "non-sense," she whispered, "that's ridiculous, I can't be mad at you for being in love. Just because I'm alone and wallowing in self pity; it doesn't mean you have to as well." She took a sip of her coffee and smiled at Quinn, and it was a rare smile at that, "I love you Q, and I just want the best for you." She told her honestly.

The blonde grinned back at her draping her right arm over the Latina's shoulder as they continued their work, "don't worry." She told her, "you won't be wallowing in self pity for too long, soon you'll be living it up with Britt-Britt, you know she loves you."

Santana nodded, "yeah, I know."

* * *

><p>Rachel closed the door to the Hummel-Hudson home as she stepped in behind her boyfriend, "well, that was eventful." She commented.<p>

Finn led her to the kitchen and started to make himself a grilled cheese sandwich, "hey, we got somewhere." He told her, "we got our band all together, we got a manager...we may not have a name yet, but we're getting completely closer." He smiled, "we're going to have a name soon, and we're going to get started on music, and we're going to make it." He placed the sandwich in the pan on the oven and sighed, "you just gotta have a little faith."

Rachel sighed, "I do, baby...I'm not trying to be rude about it. And I'm happy you have the band altogehter, I mean, I know I wasn't completely supportive about it and all, but I'm happy for you." She shrugged, "really, I am...or I'm trying to be."

Finn turned around to face his girlfriend, "and it's moment's like this that make me realize why I fell in love with you." He smiled, "you're amazing you know?"

Rachel grinned, "yeah, I know."

Finn let out a soft chuckle as he walked over to her and engulfed her in a hug, "are you hungry?" He asked.

The short diva shook her head against his chest as he held her there, "no, but thank you." She anwered.

* * *

><p>"So, how do you feel about all of this?" Puck asked his girlfriend as they sat in the driveway of the girls home.<p>

Lauren shrugged, "I don't do feelings." She answered dully.

Puck rolled his eyes, "why not?"

Lauren just sighed, "feelings are for girls who think they are nothing...and I know I'm something." She gave him a small smile, "and they're just plain boring."

Puck shrugged, "whatever you say babe." He told her.

Lauren pushed open the door to the boys truck and climbed outside, "I'll see you later." She told him.

Puck winked back at her, "oh, you know you will." He smirked as he started the truck again and pulled away.

* * *

><p><em>I kissed Quinn! I kisseed Quinn! <em>Sam's brain was doing a complete happy dance within his head. He was extremely excited about having Quinn back in his life romantically, especially since she had been feeling the same thing partly.

And yes, he lied about the ipod thing, but...he had a reason too, he really wanted to listen to the rest of those recording things that were on it. Hopefully if they start dating, she won't be too mad at him when she realizes he's had it all this time.

He stepped inside his hotel room and sat down on the bed, he was getting ready to turn the TV on and watch a movie,

The day might not have been going exactly as planned, but Sam was sure as hell happy that they had gotten off of track.

So in other words he now knows...Fabrevans is totally back on!

...or really close to it anyway...

* * *

><p><strong>So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll try to update it a little sooner next time, but if I don't sorry. And also, I know it's a little shorter than normal, but I felt it was neccessary for the pace of the story, and for this chapter. I didn't want to make it too long...<strong>

**...anyway I appreciate you reading it and reviews would be lovely**

**...bye for now...**


	19. Truth Or Dare

**Hey, all...**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><em>"Truth or dare?"<em> Santana barked out.

Quinn's huff of frustration was heard as she asked, _"what is the point of this game, it's entirely stupid?"_

_"You're stupid!" _The Latina huffed out mockingly, _"now Q, truth or dare?"_

Sam was almost sure he remembered this as he listened to the ipod. TV didn't work out too well for him, there was nothing good going on.

_"Why do I have to go!" _Quinn whipered, though it was also a bit of a shout.

_"Because," _Santana started, _"you are the only one complaining."_

He was sure Quinn rolled her eyes after that, _"Truth." _The blonde answered back.

_"Boring," _Puck entered the picture (though since it was voices, it was more of a story).

_"Truth." _Quinn repeated after a moment.

Santana hummed a moment before saying, "_Oh, I know...what is your deepest, darkest secret? One that you've never told anyone in your entire life?"_

_"Wouldn't that be ye old Lucy Caboosy?" _Lauren asked.

Sam remembered the look on Quinn's face as she shook her head and said, _"I don't like this question."_

_"See that's not a secret." _Santana laughed.

Quinn sighed before she began her secret telling, _"okay, so...my deepest, darkest secret...one that I've never told a soul before is..." _Sam remembered she shook her head violently before whispering, _"I should have picked dare."_

_"Come on, Quinn." _Finn said, _"Don't be afraid."_

_"Yeah, we won't tell anyone." _Mercedes voice added.

_"Okay, okay," _Quinn whispered. _"When I was twelve, I-I took my father's car and I drove it into the lake." _

_"Yeah, right!" _Santana laughed, _"we're talking deep Q, that's so not deep!"_

_"Let me finish." _Quinn whispered harshly.

_"Alright, alright." _Mike jumped in, _"continue."_

_"As I was saying, when I was twelve I stole my father's car and I drove it into the lake. As you may know, my father is a lawyer," _Quinn said. _"He was transferred here and that is part of the reason why we came here...but my sister Frannie; who is eight years older than me was eighteen and my parents are just completely crazy about her, completely proud, you know." _She sighed unhappily. _"She could drive, obviously because she was eighteen, and she bragged about it all the time...and at business meetings with all of my father or my mother's co-workers they always talked about her, about how proud of her they were. I just wanted them to say something about me." _She paused. Sam remembered that she examined everyone's face before finishing the story, _"Frannie was Salutatorian...it's not as good as Valedictorian; which I'm hoping I get, but they were proud of that factor. They talked about it all the time. And what was I good for? I'll tell you, I was good for nothing, so one day, I took my father's car and I drove it into the lake...I figured that if I did something bad enough then they'd talk about me. And even though they'd say how bad I was and that would make me go down as the Fabray's bad child...at least I'd be talked about."_ She finished sadly.

_"Wow, it's like the confession in here," _Tina whispered.

_"Now, that's a secret." _Santana added.

And for a moment it was quiet. Sam knew why...after all, he was there that time. They were all looking at Quinn sympathetically.

But someone eventually broke the silence, _"Okay, Quinn, it's your turn to pick someone." _It was Kurt who whispered it.

Quinn had looked at everyone before saying, _"Rachel." _

The brunette had squeaked a bit showing that she was indeed scared of what the blonde might asked but she did play along, _"yes?"_

Quinn sighed, _"truth or dare," _Sam could tell she was bored.

_"Truth." _Rachel said, she probably hopped that it would be the safest route.

_"Alright...oh, okay, so if this whole Broadway thing doesn't work out for you by chance...what do you plan on doing with your life?"_ Quinn asked.

It took a while for Rachel to answer. Sam assumed it was because she had never really thought about it before, apparently no one really felt the need to ask her. They all just figured she'd be successful on Broadway, which was kind of an inevitability, but she still had to have something to fall back on didn't she.

_"I'd probably try being a radio DJ." _Rachel admitted honestly.

It was Quinn who snorted out the laugh; everyone else was trying to hold it in (yes, even Santana) _"I'm sorry," _Quinn had said looking toward the short diva, _"It's just that no one in their right mind would want to listen to you on the radio...not as a DJ at least."_

_"Oh? And why not?" _Rachel demanded.

Quinn had shrugged it off, _"well, Rachel...you kind of talk way too much." _

_"But I..." _Rachel had started but she was cut off because Sam was turning off the ipod, his parents had just come into the room and it was around 3:00 A.M. They still got mad at him if he stayed up to late, so as he heard the door unlock he shut the ipod off and laid down completely pretending to be asleep.

* * *

><p>"So you liked the movie?" Santana asked.<p>

Quinn glared at her; they were laying in the living room, one on each couch. "You've asked that like...twelve times already." She stated agravated, "and for the last time, yes, I liked the movie...it was pretty good."

They had gone to see _Fried Green Tomatoes_ it was playing at the local theatre, the one that played older movies every once in a while.

"It was good, and I liked it...you should know that already because I have that movie, and it would have been just as easy to sit here in my house or take it over to your house and watch it as it was going over to the theatre and watching it there." She shrugged, "if not easier...plus it's less expensive."

"Please, it wasn't that bad." Santana shot back.

"Yeah, only because you weren't the one paying." Quinn growled before shaking her head, "anyway...just go to sleep, it's 3:00."

Santana sighed, "fine...whatever." She rolled over to go to sleep.

Quinn sighed as well as she looked up at the celing, she had kissed Sam. She had kissed Sam and her heart was tingling and she was excited and the moment was magical, she was completely and totally one-hundred percent happy with herself, with her actions...she loved Sam, and she was finally able to let him know.

In a way that totally worked.

* * *

><p><strong>So, it's shorter than the last chapter, the next one will be longer...I promise, it's like five a.m. right now, and I'm not thinking enough so...sorry for the shortness.<strong>

**Please review, let me know if this story is starting to become...a failure...**

**...thanks for reading...**


	20. My Bloody Masquerade

**It's been a while I know. And for that I'm sorry, I've been thinking about how many chapters I should write and all, but in other news, I have this chapter done...**

**...so if you're still reading (and I hope you are) I hope you enjoy this...**

* * *

><p>"'<em>My Bloody Masquerade'<em>." Puck smiled to his girlfriend as they sat at a booth in McDonalds. He shrugged, "it's like an epic band name."

Lauren looked at him with the most incredulous look as she set her chocolate shake down, "'_My Bloody Masquerade_?'" She shook her head, "are you sure you're a dude?"

"Hey, the name actually works." Puck shrugged before explaining, "it's kind of badass for us guys and it's got a pretty word in for the chick."

Lauren still rolled her eyes, "you are some kind of weirdness."

Puck shook his head, "you don't know what you're saying, this is an incredible name." He shrugged, "well, it's a little worse off than Baby Mama And Her Crew, but it's still a good name."

* * *

><p><em>"I dare you to kiss Finn." Sam remembered the rest of that night also, but since he didn't get to listen to the whole thing last night, he decided to listen now.<em>

_"There is no way in hell I'm kissing Finnessa!" Puck had growled at the little Asian girl who had dared him._

_Tina sighed, "Oh, come on, Puck live a little."_

_"You know what," The mohawked boy said after a moment, "fine...I'm super badass, you want a kiss, you'll get one."_

_"Whoa what?" Finn wondered aloud. The look of horror on his face had been priceless._

_"Dude man up!" Puck said._

_Sam remembered how everyone watched him stand up and walk the short distance to the taller boy. "No..." Sam also remembered Finn's protesting._

_And Puck had kissed his cheek._

_"I am victorious!" He hollered out._

_"That wasn't a kiss!" Tina tried to object, but Puck cut her off._

_"No, no my lady that's where you're wrong. You see you dared me to kiss Finn but you never did specify the type of kiss. So now, as I do my happy dance, I will pick my next victim." He had literally done a happy dance before he said, "Miss Satan Lopez come on down!"_

_"Dare," the Latina had answered quickly and cooley._

_Puck's face immediately lit up, like it was his one dream come true, "ooh, I like this one." He waggled his eyebrows._

_And yes, Sam remembered the slight worried expression that flashed across Santana's face before it disappeared._

_Puck's smile was wicked as hesaid, "I dare you to make out with my baby mama...and your hand is under her shirt..." At that he winked, "one whole minute."_

_Sam who had been sitting beside Quinn at that moment remembered his girlfriend looking a little pale as she said, "that's not fair."_

_Santana had tried to object too, "no, I think Quinn is completely hot and all, but this will be too much for you guys to handle...I don't want to have to worry about multiple eruptions."_

_Puck had shook his head, looking from the raven haired girl to the blonde, "under the shirt." He repeated._

_Quinn gave him her best death glare, and unfortunately for her it didn't work. After a moment she whispered, "over the bra."_

_Santana had moved over to her friend fully prepared to get it over with._

_As soon as the kiss began Puck immediately whispered, "oh, yeah."_

_And for the rest of the minute it was quiet._

_However, as soon as the girls parted Brittany quickly asked, "does Quinn kiss good?"_

_The question was quickly answered with:_

_"Yes!" Which was drawn out by Puck, "hell yes."_

_"Oh definitely," from Finn._

_"Oh yeah," Came from Sam himself._

_And Santana had said, "way, way good."_

_Sam remembered the weid look on his girlfriends face as everyone answred together. She was a bit embarrassed._

_And Brittany then asked, "can I kiss you Quinn?"_

_The recording ended though._

* * *

><p>Sam took the headphones from his years and set the ipod on the table. He took out his phone and began textingeveryone within the band. He wanted them all to meet again.<p>

Before texting Finn and Puck he asked Quinn if they could meet at her place.

To which she replied with a simple yes.

* * *

><p>"So, I guess Finn, Sam and Puck are coming over now. And if that's true I'm assuming Rachel and Lauren will be joining us as well." She shrugged, "you staying? Or going?<p>

Santana looked up from the bowl of cereal she was currently eating as she sat on the top of he Fabray couch, "I'm staying." She shrugged, "aren't I manager?"

Quinn looked at her blankly a moment before saying, "oh, yeah."

* * *

><p>An hour later and everyone else was gathered in the living room of the Fabray house.<p>

"'_My Bloody Masquerade_?'" Rachel wondered.

Lauren smiled, "I know, stupid right?" The short diva nodded along.

Santana shrugged, "I kind of like it."

"Yeah," Quinn agreed, "it's different."

"Kind of awesome," Finn nodded along.

Puck smiled before turning to Sam, "verdict?" He asked.

Trouty Mouth shrugged before saying, "I guess we're '_My Bloody Masquerade_.'"

And Puck was happy because he was the one who came up with the name.

* * *

><p>It was thirty minutes later and everyone except Sam and santana had left Quinn's house (and Quinn was there as well of course). Quinn and Sam stood by the open door as she said, "I guess we're together now?" Her voice was hopeful.<p>

As she bit her bottom lip Sam couldn't help but laugh because he had no idea how she could doubt that fact, "we're together." He smiled before he leaned down and kissed her.

After a minute they pulled apart, "and tomorrow is our first official rehearsal."

Quinn nodded, "right her in my living room...my mom will love that." She giggled.

Sam's smile only grew, "are you ready for this?"

Quinn smiled, "have been forever." She told him honestly.

And Sam knew she wasn't talking about the rehearsal.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I've decide there's probably two or three chapters left...<strong>

**...if you're still reading this (thanks) and you still enjoy it...**

**...please review...**


	21. Rehearsal

**Sorry for the long wait, I just kept getting ideas for some of my other stories, and school's been keeping me a little busy as well, but I finally have this chapter done, so yay!**

* * *

><p>It was Saturday morning, and Finn woke up to a sleeping Rachel in the middle of the Hudson-Hummel couch, "how did we fall asleep sitting up?" He complained as he rubbed his now sore neck. He looked at his girlfiend as she napped and smiled to himself. <em>I really got it right htis time, <em>he thought.

He loved her.

The tall boy stood up and made his way upstairs to his bedroom. Once he reached his mom and Burt's room he pushed the door open to peek inside. Like he expected they weren't home. They probably went out late last night and crashed in a hotel room, or in the car. Either that or they had an early work morning today.

Shrugging he walked back toward his room and pushed the door open, "ah." He said as he noticed how messy it was in there. "I defintely gotta clean this tonight." He whispered looking behind himself to make sure Rachel wasn't coming up the stairs. He didn't want her to see how messy he was.

"It's about time you got up," A voice said from the bathroom doorway.

"Kurt?" Finn wondered turning around.

"No, it's Blaine," The Warbler said as he stepped out of the bathroom, "Kurt was getting ready to wake you two up."

Finn nodded in understanding, "what time is it?"

"Eleven-forty."

"P.M?"

Blaine chuckled, "A.M."

Finn smiled, "Oh...okay." At least he didn't wake up too early, like at seven.

"So, I don't have to wake you up." Kurt said from his bedroom doorway.

Finn looked at his brother, "Rachel's still alseep."

Kurt nodded, "well, I'll wake her up and ask what she wants for breakfast."

Finn watched Blaine walk away with his brother before he went into his room to find clean clothes.

* * *

><p>"You know I bet Trouty Mouth has it." Santana said as she flopped onto the Fabray couch with a bowl of Cheerios.<p>

Quinn looked at her, "but don't you think he would have given it back yesterday when he was here?"

"I wouldn't bet on it." The Latina said scooping the spoon into the food and eating the cereal.

Quinn watched her for a minute before saying, "can't you eat that in the kitchen, or the dining room where food was meant to be consumed?" She wondered.

Santana just shrugged.

"You know I'm trying to clear the living room for the rehearsal today."

"Be my guest."

"Actually, factually, you are my guest."

Santana rolled her eyes, "no one said anything about factually."

Quinn sighed as she walked over to the couch the Latina occupied and tried to push it toward the wall, it didn't budge. She stood up after her second failed atempt, "what are you, like two hundred pounds?" She said glaring at the girl.

Santana shook her head, "no just a hundred and forty." She smiled scooping another spoonful into her mouth.

"A hundred and forty?" Quinn asked, "really?"

Santana nodded, "yeah, why? Is that bad? What are you?" She looked at her stomach worriedly and patted it before looking back at Quinn.

The blonde shrugged, "no, it's not bad." She said, "I'm one thirty-nine."

Santana scoffed at her, "anorexic."

Quinn's mouth dropped open, "rude...it's one pound."

Santana looked at her again after swallowing her food, "you giving up?"

"Yes," Quinn answered immediately, "I have an idea."

* * *

><p>Sam stepped out of the shower at exactly the right moment as his phone was ringing and both Stevie and Stacy seemed to be staring at it debating within their minds wheter to answer it or not. Sam held the towel to his waist as he walked over to the phone, "I got it guys," he told the two young ones before picking it up , "hello?"<p>

"Hey," Quinn answered in a sing-song voice.

Sam smiled immediately, "hey." He said in return, "what's up?"

He heard Quinn let out a soft chuckle before saying, "so, you know when you asked me out, or I mean, during your little proposal thing you said something along the lines of wanting me to call you if something was too heavy to move?"

Sam smiled, letting a soft chuckle leave his lips as well, "yes?"

He heard his girlfriend sigh, "well, I have two couches, and I'm sure they both weigh a lot, not to mention the two chairs or the table. However, if you're lucky I may be able to manage the table on my own."

"I'll be over soon." He told her.

"Thanks." Quinn whispered before they hung up.

Sam smiled to himself looking at his siblings, "you guys like Quinn, right?" He asked.

Stevie nodded, "lots, she's so pretty."

Stacy smiled, "absolutely, she bought me Barbie and Ken wedding dolls for my birthday!"

Sam nodded, smiling even more, "good, cause I like her too."

"No, you don't," Stevie said.

"You love her," Stacy finished.

And all Sam could do was nod, because they were right.

The taller Evans boy found his clothes and walked back toward the bathroom to change.

* * *

><p>"This was really good Kurt, thanks," Rachel said as she put her dirty dishes in the sink.<p>

"You're welcome Rachel," Kurt smiled, "I always like to experiment with new recipes."

"Well, it was amazing," Finn said as he put his own dishes in the sink. He let his eyes then wander to the clock.

Twelve.

"I gotta head to rehearsal, you sure you don't wanna come?" He asked Rachel.

The short diva smiled, "yeah, that's okay, I'm gonna hang with kurt and Blaine today."

"Oh, and Mercedes." Kurt reminded.

Rachel nodded, "yes, Mercedes also."

Finn nodded as he leaned down and kissed his girlfriend, "see you later."

"Have fun." Rachel told him.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so the couches are done, all we got nex are the chairs and..."<p>

"the table," Santana cut him off.

Sam looked at the table, "yes, the table." He looked at his girlfriend, "I thought you were moving that?" He asked.

"Santana wouldn't let me." Quinn said.

Sam looked at Santana, "really?"

"Hey," Santana shrugged, "you're the big strong man."

Sam looked at Quinn again, giving her a little wink, "that I am." Before he began moving the chairs.

* * *

><p><em>I said don't do it babe<em>  
><em>Said it ain't worth it babe<em>  
><em>But you did it anyway<em>  
><em>Four or five drinks and you were on your way<em>

_September 1st, 2003_  
><em>It took the life right out of me<em>  
><em>Hung up the phone<em>  
><em>Raced out the door<em>  
><em>Broken<em>

_Tried to believe that it wasn't true_  
><em>But in my heart I always knew<em>  
><em>That being the life of the party would catch up to you<em>  
><em>Your family was waiting crying for three damn hours<em>

_I said don't do it babe_  
><em>Said it ain't worth it babe<em>  
><em>But you did it anyway<em>  
><em>Four or five drinks and you were on your way<em>  
><em>Everything's cool on the straight away<em>  
><em>But you took that turn doing eighty-five in a thirty-five<em>  
><em>Why babe?<em>

_Every time I'm home I pass that road_  
><em>Driving alone and the street feels cold<em>  
><em>Seeing your face yeah it's haunting me<em>

_My mind goes crazy tryin' to figure out_  
><em>Just where you would be four years from now<em>  
><em>And what you were thinking when the lights came down<em>  
><em>The Doctors were trying to save you for three damn hours<em>

_I said don't do it babe_  
><em>Said it ain't worth it babe<em>  
><em>But you did it anyway<em>  
><em>Four or five drinks and you were on your way<em>  
><em>Everything's cool on the straight away<em>  
><em>But you took that turn doing eighty-five in a thirty-five<em>  
><em>Why babe?<em>

_Who ever said that life was fair_  
><em>When you live without a care<em>  
><em>When you're invincible<em>  
><em>When you're invincible<em>  
><em>When you're invincible<em>  
><em>Who thinks about leaving when you're livin'<em>

_I said don't do it babe  
>Said it ain't worth it babe<br>But you did it anyway  
>Four or five drinks and you were on your way<br>Everything's cool on the straight away  
>But you took that turn doing eighty-five in a thirty-five<br>Why babe?_

__I said don't do it babe  
>Said it ain't worth it babe<br>But you did it anyway  
>Four or five drinks and you were on your way<br>__

"Quinn, I had no idea you could play the piano." Finn said as they finished the song.

Quinn shrugged standing up from the piano, "well, it's not just a prop."

"Music lessons since she was five." Puck said setting down his bass. "I learned this t my house." He said when he noticed everyone aside from Quinn was looking at him oddly. He srhugged again, "What, I have a piano."

"Who cares," Santana stated, "all that really matters was how freaking awesome you all sound together, and God, it's amazing."

Quinn smiled, "you're not just saying that?"

Santana shook her head, "no way Q, it's awesome."

Finn stood up from behind the drums, "I'm gonna go to the bathroom," he said before he walked up the stairs.

"We got our next song?" Puck asked.

"Yes," Quinn said pointing to some papers on the table as she walked to the kitchen with Santana to get some soda.

Puck and Sam walked to the papers and each took one to figure out how to play the song.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later Puck, Sam, Santana, and Quinn were all ready to play the song, Finn however, was still upstairs.<p>

"He can not seriously be going to the bathroom still." Puck complained.

"Go check on him make sure he didn't die." Sam told Quinn.

The blonde girl rolled her eyes but she went up stairs anyway. She walked toward the bathroom fully prepared to knock on the door but the door was already open with the light off. "Finn?" She aksed the open air. She heard a shifting in the room across the hall and turned around before pressing the half closed door open, "why are you in my room?" She asked the boy who was sitting on her bed.

Finn looked up at her and waved the picture he had in his hand, "you still have this?" He asked before setting the picture back on her bedside table. It was the picture he had thrown away, the one that was also in Quinn's ipod.

The blonde nodded as she sat next to him on her bed, "of course, why wouldn't I?"

Finn shrugged, "because I broke up with you."

"I'm aware."

"At a funeral." Finn said looking at her.

Quinn looked a little hurt and Finn immediately felt that he reminded her.

"I'm aware of that also." Quinn said. "But just because we're not together anymore it doesn't mean I'm gonna trash everything we had together." She told him, "that picture is one of the memories I have of one of the best dates I've ever been on." She smiled, "I love that picture, just like I loved that night. It shows how happy we were," she shrugged, "I was happy at least."

Finn swallowed the lump in his throat before he said, "I was happy, too."

Quinn nodded, "good."

Finn took her hand, "I'm sorry." He told her, "I know that what I did to you was terrible, but believe it or not, our relationship wasn't just built by me using you." He shrugged, "I loved you, I really did. Just not the way I wanted too, not the way I love Rachel."

Quinn nodded slipping her hand out of Finn's, "good, because it's a good memory," she nodded toward the picture, "and at least now I know you loved me a little, because I loved you a lot."

Finn furrowed his eyebrows fully prepared to say more but she stood up, "come on, they're waiting for us."

Finn nodded standing up as well, "right, okay."

He then followed her out of her bedroom, still confused as to whether she forgave him or not.

* * *

><p><em>If I'm a bad person, you don't like me<em>  
><em>Well I guess I'll make my own way<em>  
><em>It's a circle<em>  
><em>A mean cycle<em>  
><em>I can't excite you anymore<em>  
><em>Where's your gavel? Your jury?<em>  
><em>What's my offense this time?<em>  
><em>You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me<em>  
><em>Well sentence me to another life<em>

_Don't wanna hear your sad songs_  
><em>I don't wanna feel your pain<em>  
><em>When you swear it's all my fault<em>  
><em>Cause you know we're not the same(no)<em>  
><em>We're not the same(no)<em>  
><em>Oh we're not the same<em>  
><em>Yeah the friends who stuck together<em>  
><em>We wrote our names in blood<em>  
><em>But I guess you can't accept that the change is good(hey)<em>  
><em>It's good(hey)<em>  
><em>It's good<em>

_Well you treat me just like another stranger_  
><em>Well it's nice to meet you sir<em>  
><em>I guess I'll go<em>  
><em>I best be on my way out<em>  
><em>You treat me just like another stranger<em>  
><em>Well it's nice to meet you sir<em>  
><em>I guess I'll go<em>  
><em>I best be on my way out<em>

_Ignorance is your new best friend_  
><em>Ignorance is your new best friend<em>

_This is the best thing that could've happened_  
><em>Any longer and I wouldn't have made it<em>  
><em>It's not a war no, it's not a rapture<em>  
><em>I'm just a person but you can't take it<em>  
><em>The same tricks that, that once fooled me<em>  
><em>They won't get you anywhere<em>  
><em>I'm not the same kid from your memory<em>  
><em>Well now I can fend for myself<em>

_Don't wanna hear your sad songs_  
><em>I don't wanna feel your pain<em>  
><em>When you swear it's all my fault<em>  
><em>Cause you know we're not the same(no)<em>  
><em>We're not the same(no)<em>  
><em>Oh we're not the same<em>  
><em>Yeah we used to stick together<em>  
><em>We wrote our names in blood<em>  
><em>But I guess you can't accept that the change is good(hey)<em>  
><em>It's good(hey)<em>  
><em>It's good<em>

_Well you treat me just like another stranger_  
><em>Well it's nice to meet you sir<em>  
><em>I guess I'll go<em>  
><em>I best be on my way out<em>  
><em>You treat me just like another stranger<em>  
><em>Well it's nice to meet you sir<em>  
><em>I guess I'll go<em>  
><em>I best be on my way out<em>

_Ignorance is your new best friend_  
><em>Ignorance is your new best friend<em>  
><em>Ignorance is your new best friend<em>  
><em>Ignorance is your new best friend<em>

_Well you treat me just like another stranger_  
><em>Well it's nice to meet you sir<em>  
><em>I guess I'll go<em>  
><em>I best be on my way out<em>  
><em>You treat me just like another stranger<em>  
><em>Well it's nice to meet you sir<em>  
><em>I guess I'll go<em>  
><em>I best be on my way out<em>

They ended up practicing each song three times before they called it quits for a day, they really were only seeing how well they played together, and at the end of the rehearsal at three-thirty they realized they all messhed well together, and Santana was right, they sounded amazing.

Finn and Puck left a little bit before Sam did as he and his girlfriend stood at Quinn's door, "date tonight?" He asked.

Quinn nodded, "eight."

"Great, I'll pick ou up later."

Quinn smiled, "awesome." The boy leaned down to give her a kiss but she backed away, "Sam, can I have my ipod back?" she asked.

They boy blushed a little as he fished the thing out of his pocket, "sorry, I keep taking it by accident."

"She was getting ready to report it stolen." Santana said from the living room doorway.

Quinn rolled her eyes as she stuck the device into her back jeans pocket, "she's lying." She said before she and Sam shared a passionate kiss.

Seriously, Sam loved his life.

* * *

><p>At four o'clock Finn was finished cleaning his room, "where the hell is it?" He said pushing all his trash back into his trash can.<p>

He stood up after a moment carrying the can with him, he was gonna throw it in the big garbage can outside for trash pickup day tomorrow.

"Where's Rachel?" He asked as she stepped onto the porch and noticed Kurt and Blaine getting out of Blaine's car.

"She's still with Mercedes." Blaine answered.

"How was_ My Bloody Masquerade'_s first rehearsal?" Kurt wondered as he watched his step-brother walk to the garbage and dump his trash into the can.

Finn walked up toward the door with the other two, "it was good, fun, we actually sound really awesome together." He told them, "hey, Kurt, did you take that picture of Quinn and me from my trash?" He asked.

Kurt looked at him before nodding, "yeah, I told you it was a fantastic picture and it didn't belong in the trash."

Finn nodded, "I know, I was actually looking for it."

"Why?" The Hummel boy asked.

"I want it back, if you don't mind." Finn told him.

"You're not falling for Quinn again are you?" Kurt scolded.

Finn shook his head, "no, not at all. It's just, it's a good memory, and I was happy when I was with her. I mean, I'm over her now, but I loved her then." He shrugged, "I'd like to think we were a good couple when we were together, and I'll always love her...she was my first love."

"Oh," Kurt said opening the door for everyone. "Well, good for you."

* * *

><p><strong>So, there's that chapter, sorry for the long wait, I hope it was worth it...<strong>

**...thanks for reading, reviews would be lovely**

**Songs:**

**Invincible, by Jesse McCartney  
>Ignorance, by Paramore<strong>

**...thanks again...**


	22. Together Through The End

**Just a quick thank you to all who are reading...**

**...THANKS!**

* * *

><p>At seven forty-five Quinn was standing in front of Santana wearing a slim, silk, sexy black dress, "I look okay?" She wondered, twirling around to give the Latina a full view.<p>

"You look Hot." Santana said, "no doubt about it."

Quinn stopped twirling and stared at her friend, "thanks." She said.

Santana, who had been sitting on the couch stood up, "what for?" She wondered.

Quinn sighed, "I don't know-everything I guess, you're just...you've been here for me through it all." She smiled placing a hand on Santana's arm, "you helped me realize how much better I was without Finn...you helped me realize that I still loved Sam...and in a way, you helped me take the step into giving the Fabrevans thing another go." She shrugged, "so, thank you."

Santana rolled her eyes, because as much as she didn't do sappiness, this was just one of those moments she couldn't deny, "come on," she shrugged, "I only did all of that because you've helped me also."

Quinn reached up and cupped the girls face, "you hear from Britt again?"

Santana grabbed the hand that was pressing against her cheek as she shook her head, "no, but it's okay." She wouldn't let it all bring her down, "I'll have my happy ending, I'll just have to be a little more patient, like you."

"Oh, I'm patient, am I?" Quinn wondered.

Santana broke out into a smile, "you're a catch Quinn, Sam's very lucky to have you."

Quinn removed her hand from the girls face as she continued to hold her hand, "and if Brittany wasn't so lame she'd realize how amazing you are San." She shrugged, "there's someone out there for you."

The raven haired girl nodded, "I'm waiting."

* * *

><p>Their moment was broken as the doorbell rang, "the man's right on time," Santana whispered.<p>

Quinn smiled, "yeah, he is." She let go of Santana's hand and did a few last minute adjustments with her outfit.

"You look amazing Q, stop fretting." Santana told her.

Quinn looked at her before taking deep breath, "God, it's just Sam...why am I so nervous?"

The raven haired girl gave the blonde a wink, "because it's Sam."

Quinn thought it over a moment before she gave a slight nod and walked toward the door.

"Hey," she smiled when she caught sight of her boyfriend.

Sam gave her a delighted smile as he pulled the flowers and chocolate out from behind himself. "I brought these for you," he commented, waving the flowers a bit before handing them to the blonde.

Quinn continued to smile, "aw, thanks." She said, smelling the essense of the flowers before looking back to Sam, "and those?" She wondered nodding toward the chocolates.

Sam shrugged, "oh, right." He looked behind his girlfriend, "I brought them for Santana, i-is she here."

"What'd you get me?" The Latina wondered as she walked through the doorway, "I heard my name."

Sam nodded stepping into the Fabray home as Quinn stepped away from the door.

"These are for you," Sam said handing the chocolates to the Latina, "I figured you could eat them while you watch a movie here or something."

"What makes you think I'm gonna stay here?" Santana scoffed, "I have a life you know."

Quinn looked over her shoulder at the girl, "Santana, no, you don't." She said smiling.

And the Latina looked down at the floor, faking depression, "God, Q, why are you so mean to me?"

Sam shrugged, "I also brought them to say thanks, for the band management and everything."

Santana smiled, because she knew what the and everything meant. "Well, thanks." She said.

Sam nodded, "yeah," he then looked at Quinn, "you ready to go?" He asked.

Quinn nodded taking the offered hand, "absolutely." As she turned toward the door with Sam Quinn looked over her shoulder, "by San."

Santana saluted her, "you kids have fun," she said as Sam and Quinn made their way down the sidewalk.

* * *

><p>"Here you go," Kurt said as he leaned into his brothers room handing the picture over to him.<p>

Finn reached out and grabbed it, setting it on the desk he was currently sitting at, "hey, did you replace the glass?" He wondered.

The smaller boy nodded, "yeah, I wasn't gonna keep it in my room with all the glass smashed in, so I found an old frame and traded it in." He shrugged, "don't worry about it."

Finn smiled, "well, thanks."

Kurt smiled before saying, "hey, I'm happy about your whole band thing." He said.

The Hudson boy grinned, "thanks man, I am too."

Kurt nodded turning around to leave, however he traced his steps back once more, "what are you doing?" He asked.

Finn shrugged, "I'm, uh, I'm calling Quinn." He said, finally deciding to pick up the phone. He flipped it open and pushed number four.

Yes, Quinn was still on his speed dial, but he had changed it from number three to number four. His mom was one, Burt was two and Rachel was number three.

Kurt shrugged, "is that the best idea?" He asked.

However, his brother waved him away.

* * *

><p>"You look beautiful, by the way." Sam said as he drove Quinn's car.<p>

He couldn't drive the family vehicle because his parents were using it tonight to take Stevie and Stacy to the movies.

He no longer owned a car of his own.

Quinn smiled, "well, thanks..." She looked at him, "you look pretty spiffy yourself if I may say."

"Spiffy?" Sam chuckled.

"Yes," Quinn said matter-of-factly, "spiffy; smart in appearance." She shrugged, "it's a word that I know."

The blonde boy continued to chuckle, "you are awesome."

"That I know, too." Quinn said as her phone began to ring. "Sorry," she whispered looking at the caller I.D. "I thought I switched it off."

Sam shrugged, "it doesn't bother me." He told her, "answer it."

Quinn flipped her phone open and hit the green button pressing the device to her ear, "hello?"

"Hey," Finn answered.

"Yeah, what's up?" Quinn didn't want to be rude, but she really didn't want to talk to him right now. She just wanted to be on her date.

The romantic date.

With the guy of her dreams.

Her one true love.

Sam Evans.

"I just called to ask a question." Finn told her, "I-uh-I need to know if we're cool." He said it so fast, Quinn had to think about it a moment before realizing what it was.

"Yeah," she nodded into the phone, there was no reason to hold a grudge anymore, she got what she wanted. She got someone to love her. "We're cool Finn, more than that, actually," She said.

Sam couldn't help but glance her way when she said that.

"We're friends." Quinn finished.

She heard a sigh of relief across the way before Finn said, "great!" She could tell he was smiling, "that's amazing Quinn, thank you." He said.

"Whatever." The blonde said, trying to end the conversation, "I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah," Finn answered, "later."

"Bye." And with that she hung up.

* * *

><p>"I'm glad your first rehearsal went smoothly." Lauren said as she sat beside her boyfriend.<p>

Puck nodded, "me too," He looked at her and grabbed a handful of chips from the bowl she was holding, "_My Bloody Masquerade_ is totally going to become a worldwide hit." He smiled popping the handful of chips into his mouth, "you'll love me more then, baby."

Lauren nodded, "maybe so, but I already love you now."

They were hanging out at Lauren's house waiting to eat dinner with her family. Somehow Puck had gotten roped into hanging out with the Zizes family and he didn't know how to get out of it. So, in the end he figured, what the hell. He'd give her family a shot.

* * *

><p>Sam pulled into the restaurant parking lot and turned off the ignition before unstrapping his seatbelt and stepping out of the vehicle.<p>

He then walked to the other side and opened Quinn's door, "m'lady." He said giving her a chivalrous bow.

"Oh, how thoughtful." Quinn played along taking his hand.

Sam closed the door behind her and they made their way toward the door for Breadstix. "I hope you don't mind this place, it's really all I can afford." Sam told her, "well, this and Quickie Pizza."

Quinn laughed covering her mouth with her free hand, "do they not know how weird that sounds?"

Sam looked at her smiling as well, "yeah, probably not."

Quinn shook her head, "Breadstix is fine by the way." She said, "hanging with Santana so much has kind of gotten me to love the place a little."

The couple strolled inside and Sam asked for a table for two, and then they were lead to one of the booths.

"What can I get you to drink?" The waitress asked.

"I'd like a diet pepsi." Quinn answered.

Sam shrugged, "Dr. Pepper's fine with me."

The waitress nodded as she wrote the orders down and then handed them menu's, "I'll be right back with your drinks."

"Thank you." Quinn said as she opened her menu.

Sam opened his as well but he didn't really look at it, he was too busy looking at her.

He was so happy to have her back, and this time he swore he was never letting her go.

* * *

><p>"I'm really glad it all worked out for you." Rachel said as she set a plate of food on the table before Finn.<p>

The boy nodded eyeing his girlfriend, "me too, you know, I always thought it'd be a little weird not having Quinn in my life, but now I really don't have to imagine it even." He said before he grabbed his fork and looked at his plate, "uh, Rach?" He said, poking the food with his fork, "what is this?" He wondered.

Rachel smiled, "it's eggplant." She said, "try it, it's really good."

The boy looked at her before nodding, what the hell, he figured he'd take the risk. He took a knife and cut the eggplant up slowly taking a cautious bite.

"Good right?" Rachel asked taking a bite of her own.

Finn nodded, "oh, yeah," he said, "definitely." It was actually terrible, like really awful, but he didn't have the heart to tell her.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you're having a nice summer, sorry it's been a bit since I texted, Artie and I are having a blast! Coconuts are so awesome, did you know that? Anyway, I miss you San, and I can't wait to tell you all about my vacation when I get back.<br>-Britt**

And for once Santana really didn't care, she missed the blonde, hell she loved the blonde...but Brittany really wasn't worth her time right now.

So, she had decided she'd move on.

At least for now, it was wrong to live stuck in the past...and even though she had threatened Artie she was gonna leave him be.

It's what Brittany would want her to do.

So, she wasn't gonna touch the wheelchair bound boy.

The raven haired girl picked up her a piece of chocolate and bit into it; Molasses Chew, one of her favorites, she smiled as she pushed the play button and began to watch an episode of _Grey's Anatomy_ from Quinn's stash of DVD's.

**It's cool B, can't wait to hear what you've been up to. I miss you lots...Quinn's got a new boytoy, Fabrevans is back on! Catch you later.  
>-San<strong>

* * *

><p>"I never really understood why they fill these with cheese." Quinn said waving one of her breadsticks around, "I mean really, what's the point?"<p>

Sam shrugged, "I don't know, they're kind of the same thing as breaded cheese sticks, or the cheesy pizza crust."

Quinn nodded, "yes, I know." She paused, "but at least with the pizza crust you get cheese all the way throughout the crust, and with the breaded cheese sticks the cheese it's all in there, but these stupid cheese filled breadsticks normally only have cheese in the bottom, in the top and sometimes in the middle, but there has never once been a breadstick with cheese throughout the whole thing." She shrugged, "not for me at least."

"You take your breaded cheese sticks a little too seriously." Sam added.

Quinn waved it off as she rolled the breadstick between fingers shifting it from hand to hand, "whatever, clearly you're missing my point."

Sam shook his head, "no, no, it's all clear." He shrugged, "you're a complete nerd."

Quinn took a bite out of the breadstick, "at least I don't imitate Matthew McConaughey to try and impress people." She then tore the breadstick in half and showed him the emptiness inside, "and I rest my case."

"You love my Matthew McConaughey impression."

"Yes, yes I do, just about as much as I love Matthew McConaughey." Quinn said.

The boy raised his eyebrows, "and how much would that be?"

"very little." Quinn told him.

"Ow!" He grabbed his chest dramatically, "that hurt."

"I'll factor in that I love your impression a little more than the real thing if you'd like."

"I suppose that makes it a little better."

"Okay, then, we have that factored in." She smiled giving him a wink that cut him to the core.

A moment later the waitress was back picking up their empty plates, "is there anything else I can get you?" She asked.

"No, thanks." Sam said, "just the check."

* * *

><p>"So, how long do you think this <em>My<em> _Bloody Masquerade _thing's gonna work out?" Rachel asked as she and Finn stood by her door around ten o'clock.

Finn shrugged leaning against the doorway, "you know, I really think it's gonna last Rach." He told her honestly.

"Oh?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah," Finn told her, "I do, we sounded really awesome today, and if we can continue to sound that awesome, we may even get our own record deal."

Rachel smiled, "hey, then you can come to New York with me!" She said as her tone turned from serious to giddy.

Finn smiled, "yeah, I think it's all gonna work out."

"That's good." Rachel said, "I'm proud of you, I'm really glad you found something awesome to make you happy Finn."

She leaned up and gave him a passionate kiss.

When they separated Finn shrugged, "hey, since we're being honest and all, I kind of wanna tell you something."

"What?" Rachel asked.

He could tell she was thinking the worst possible option.

Finn leaned down and shrugged, "I really don't like eggplant, but I ate it because I love you."

Rachel scoffed at first but it quickly transformed into a smile, "I love you, too."

* * *

><p>"Thirty-six dollars and seventy-five cents." Sam read the bill out.<p>

Quinn looked over the rim of her glass as she took the last drop of her soda, "you good?" She asked.

Sam looked up a moment, "huh, oh yeah, I'm fine." He said as he pulled out his wallet and began counting money.

He set five dollars on the table under his glass before he stood up to go pay the bill at the counter.

Quinn stood up as well looking out at him to make sure he didn't turn around. She then quickly took the five dollars he had just laid out and switched it with a ten dollar bill of her own, before she quickly made her way to Sam.

"Are we ready to leave?" Sam wondered.

"yeah," Quinn nodded, "let's hit it."

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later they were standing on the Fabray front porch, "I had a really nice time." Quinn said, "it was amazing and lovely."<p>

Sam smiled, "great cause I think we'll be doing this every week."

Quinn grinned, "will we now?"

"Yeah." Sam said reaching up and brushing a strand of hair from her face before he caressed her cheek, "I love you." He said.

And yes, it may have been too soon to say, but seriously he didn't give a damn because they used to say it all the time, and it was true, he really truly loved her.

Quinn smiled, "here," she said reaching into her pocket and pulling out the five dollars she had exchanged earlier. She placed it in his free hand.

Sam looked at their hands confused, "what's this?" He wondered as he let his hand drift from her face to her side.

Quinn shrugged, "you pay for the meal and _I _leave the tip." She smiled, "it's a very reasonable compromise that seems to be nonnegotiable."

Sam just continued to smile because it was a good settlement, "okay." He nodded shoving the money into his back pants jacket.

He then continued on what he had intended to do moments before, he caressed her cheek gently, leaned forward and pressed their lips together.

It was a good kiss.

Soft.

Passionate.

Long.

When they broke apart Quinn's smile seemed to touch the stars, "I love you, too." She told him.

And he had never felt better in his life.

* * *

><p>One thing Sam knew as he walked "home" that night was that even if the whole <em>My Bloddy Masquerade <em>thing didn't turn out the way he hoped it would, even if none of his possible career dreams came true, or if his parents never got jobs and the family stayed stuck living in a hotel room for the next ten years...

...none of it would matter because all he ever wanted, all he ever needed...

...was Quinn Fabray.

* * *

><p><strong>And there we have it, it's the final chapter of The Band...<strong>

**...thank you, thank you, thank you to everyone who read this story or favorited it or story alerted it or whatever I appreciate it so, so much...it's totally awesome.**

**And thanks so much for supporting this idea, I loved it so much and I feel really accomplished that I finished this story, it was a long journey, but I loved it...**

**...Thank you again so much for taking the time to reading it, and I hoped the ending worked well for you all, I personally love it...**


End file.
